


Grandmistress of Divine Cultivatin and her Guardians (Tempory Title)

by Blueicewing



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueicewing/pseuds/Blueicewing
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is now complete and with the unfortunate sacrifice of the 15 year old Kagome Higurashi who was betrayed by her fiancée Inuyasha on the command of Kikyo who sought her soul and jewel but with her final breath and strength, she wished the Shikon out of the world before fading as the Shikon absorbed her soul and vanished.Reborn as the twin of Wei Wuxian, how will the Shikon Miko, who has nothing but one memory of her past and a great yet dangerous gift, effect the story as we know it?
Relationships: Jiang Cheng and Sango, Nie Huaisang and Kagome, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: AsianDramas, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> All works in this fan fiction belong to their rightful owners and i take no credit for anything put the ideas and my OC. All outfits are based on the dress up game Love Niiki Dress Up Queen and will have a link to the outifts

This is where the explanations of terms used in the fanfic will be. I will try to update it as much as I can so bare with me!

Glossary:

Dizi- Chinese horizontal bamboo flute

Niang Zi- a nickname meaning ‘Wife’

Per terra et aqua, aer et ignis, ex ipso vita erat lux, et terra diem meum et vocavi te omnino invocat! Sana quod est sáucium-By Earth and Water, Air and by Fire, Sources of Life and Light, of the day and the Earth, I summon and invoke thee to completely heal what has been hurt. (Kagome’s Healing Chant)

Qilin- Chinese Unicorn that represents Good Luck and Good Fortuen. Said gentle and peaceful yet can incinerating people, and possesses a variety of supernatural powers when it is required to defend innocent people from the malice of evil-doers 

Shijie- Big Sister disciple or female senior of a Cultivation Sect

Tessenjutsu- is a Japanese fighting style involving the utilization of a war fan. It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs.

Zhèngyì- Meaning Justice


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome groaned as she slowly woke up to see that she was surrounded by a pink mist and asked, “Where am I?” “Inside the Shikon no Tama.” Came a familiar voice as Kagome stood up and saw Midoriko with a sad smile. She sighed, squeezing her eyes tightly and said, “Inuyasha killed me.” “Unfortunately but you saved and completed the Shikon no Tama in which the kami and I owe you a great deal.” She said but Kagome shook her head and sais, “It was my fault that I shattered it.” The great priestess came over and tilted up her chin and said, “It started with my mistake that caused the chain of events. For that we have a gift for you.” Kagome nodded and Midoriko said, “You are dead to both times yet your true destiny has yet to begin. As such, you will be reborn in order to start it.”

Her eyes widen and asked, “Reborn?” She nodded and said, “Yes but that is not all. You will still retain your purification powers as well your knowledge from Sesshomaru’s teaching as well as having the gift of ‘Divine Cultivation’ and ‘Protection’.” Kagome was confused and asked, “Cultivation? Like what the Chinese do?” She nodded and said, “Yes but can’t tell you all. Unfortunately there is a punishment.” Making Kagome sigh and said, “I thought so.” Midoriko kissed her forehead and said, “Your punishment is to remain the Shikon no Tama Guardian for eternity yet you will have five other protectors that will bear the 5 petal flower mark somewhere on their body.” Then everything went black.

**~Somewhere in Yiling~**

“Twins…” breathed a shocked but tired Wei Changze said as he cradled his son while his beautiful dark blue eyed wife, Cangse Sanren who held their daughter. She smiled and said, “Kagome has a mark of power.” Making him come over to see a birthmark of a 5 petal flower just above her hip bone. He smiled softly as he sat beside her and said, “Kagome, a Special name for our special girl and Ying for our son. Oh he also the mark.” Spotting the 5 petal flower on his left upper chest. She nodded as Changze shifted his son as he took Kagome and laid the two new born in their crib and smiled as they locked hands. Kissing each on their head, he looked back at his wife who was sleeping. ‘Our family.’

**A/N: Alright! The Story is officially started!**


	3. Chapter 3

The 9 year old Wei Wuxian looked at the older man with a calm yet solemn look who smiled gently and said, “I have been looking for your and your sister for a while, Wei Ying.” As he offered to pieces of melon to the twins. “Can you help Kagome?” He asked and Jiang Fengmian came closer and noticed a nasty dog bite on her leg that was poorly wrapped and bleeding. He gave the melons to Wei Ying as he took out a cloth and his water skin. “Sorry,” he said as he pushed up her skirts a bit and poured water on the wound and wrapped it up. “That will hold until we return home.” He said gently as Wei Ying gave the second piece to Kagome who took it. With his strong arm, he picked up Kagome who blush as Wei Ying held on to his robe.

**~Lotus Pier~**

“How are you feeling, sister?” Asked Wei Ying as he let his little sister snuggle to him. It has been two weeks since they were brought here. “Bored. Young master Jiang, keeps visiting.” She said and he nodded and said, “I think he likes you.” She shook her head and said, “My leg hurts.” “Let me see.” He said getting up and pulled up the wide of the blanket to see her bonded leg. He carefully unwrapped it and said, “it’s nearly closed. I’ll clean it.” She nodded as he quickly poured the water into a bowl and took the rag nearby, wet it and started to clean the wound making her wince. “Sorry.” He said but Kagome said, “You saved me.” “That’s what big brothers do.” His chest puffed out and Kagome shot back, “Only by minutes.” He applied the paste to the bite like the healer showed him before wrapping it up on more. “All done.” Wei Ying said making her smile and said, “Thank you, little brother.” He pouted but laughed just as Jiang Yanli came in with a bowl. “Shijie!” Exclaimed Wei Ying while Kagome politely nodded. “I came to bring you food and a change of cloths.” She said with a kind smile and Wei Ying saw her eyes softening and said, “Thank you.” She nodded and Wei Ying said, “I’ll ask Uncle Jiang if he can bring you some books.” She nodded and he left the two girls alone,

Jiang Yanli bit her lip when she saw the old scars on the younger girl before washing her back. “How is your leg?” She asked and Kagome said softly, “It’s better, Ying changed my bandage.” She nodded and tilted back her head to wet it before lathering up her beautiful hair. “Is A-Cheng giving you problems?” “No, I just don’t like how he treated Ying.” She said and the older girl smiled and said, “A-Cheng has always had a temper and isn’t very good at adjusting to change, they are friends now.” She just nodded and a comfortable feeling filled the room. After the warm bath, Yanli helped dry Kagome off before starting to pull on a red and black robe. “It’s soft.” She said and Yanli said, “I had it made for you.” Earning a small blush before there was a knock and the two girl turned to see Jiang Fengmian and the healer. “Father.” Said Yanli as he smiled at her before asking, “How is Kagome?” “Her bite was itching her.” Piped up Wei Ying as he came in and she saw Kagome relaxing. “I see. Let me check.” Said the elder as Yanli moved aside while surprisingly Cheng helped Kagome to the bed.

Jiang Cheng watched as the healer undid her bandage and saw the dog bite and realized why Wei Ying was scared of dogs. “The infection is gone and the itchiness is just new skin forming. You will be ok to walk for short periods of time and no running or anything that can open the wound.” He said finishing up and Wei Ying was at her side and got a smile. “A-Cheng, you stay with A-Ying and Kagome, Yanli, come with me.” Said his father and they nodded and he joined the pair and asked, “Are you really twins?” “Yes. Just not the same. He is older by a few minutes.” Said Kagome and he smiled and said, “You seem like the older one.” “Hey!” Complained Wei Ying making her smile softly and said, “I win.” He huffed and said, “No fair. Anyway let’s show you around.”

**~A month at Lotus Pier~**

The 8 year old Nei Huaisang saw a cute raven hair girl who was sitting at a table drawing or writing. He was in Lotus Pier with his brother who wanted to meet with Jiang Fengmian. “Can I join?” He asked making the cute girl look up with a surprised smile. Her eyes where as blue as the sea and he somehow wanted her for himself. “Sure.” She said making him smile as he sat beside her and said, “I’m Nie Huaisang.” “Wei Kagome. Ying is my older twin.” She said and his eyes widen and asked, “Twins? I never met twins before.” Kagome giggled and asked, “What do you think?” He looked down at the paper and saw a drawing of a single edge sword. “It’s nice. Is that sword?” He asked and she nodded and said, “It sounds weird but I keep seeing this in my dreams. Ying thought it means that this will be my sword.” Huaisang nodded and said, “I never seen a single age blade before. Your good at drawing?” And soon the two had fallen into a comfortable conversation and fond that they had a lot in common.

**~A few hours later~**

“My, what a surprise.” Said Fengmian was he stood beside Nei Mingjue who asked, “Who’s that?” “That is Wei Ying’s younger twin sister, Kagome. Other than A-Ying she rarely talks to anyone. She never takes to someone this fast.” He said and Nei Mingjue smirked and said, “Seems like it did him good. He doesn’t have a lot of friends since Huaisang spends more time in books than cultivation.” He nodded and said, “For one so young, Kagome is already showing great talent, retains what she learns easily and has already and has the making of a great leader.” He chuckled and said, “I bet Kagome is going to grow up into quite the looker. Should I ask for a betrothal.” Fengmian and said, “I’m going to leave that up to Kagome.”

**~A year later~**

“What do you have there, Kagome?” Asked Wei Wuxian his twin who was holding a curved sword in a black and golden scabbard that had the phases of the moon, a golden cord fixture, a gold and black handles with a mostly black guard. “My sword, isn’t he beautiful?” She asked as she drew the blade which glittered in the sunlight and upon closer look saw crescent moons on the blade. “It is, what’s his name?” He asked and she said, “Mikazuki Munechika.” And the sword pulsed and she smiled. “He likes it.” Kagome said and he ruffled her hair and asked, “Your dream sword?” “Yep. I’m so glad that I got him. Where is yours?” She asked as she covered her sword and slid it into her obi. “Not everyone is lucky.” He teased making the 10 year old swat his hand away before taking it and sais, “Let’s go.” The twins were out on the town with Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli.


	4. Interlude, Current and Future Outfits,

**As the years passed, children grow. The boys were changing into men while the girls were changing into young woman much to the dismay and pride of parents and the jealousy of others.**

**As Kagome grew so did the jealousy of Madam Yu since Kagome is taking after her mother. That caused a tension between the two as Madam Yu tried to arrange marriages for her but Kagome turned them falt down and reminded her of the law that prevented someone from being forced into a marriage that she doesn't want. It got so bad that Fengmian had to make a decree that Kagome will wed if she wants to and Wei Wuxian will need to approve.**

**At 14 years old Wei Kagome was definitely growing into a inhumanly beautiful young woman. Her hair was full and wavy, her skin was as white as snow despite her time out in the sun, her swordsmanship and archery skills were unparalleled, her grace was unmatched even by the older women, her body was perfectly curvy with a generous sized bust and her personality caused her to be mysterious but a beloved . There even was a rumor that she was personally trained by the assassin known as the Phantom and became the first senior disciple.**

**Wei Ying, Courtesy name Wuxian, was growing up to become mischievous,handsome and strong man, much to the displeasure of Madam Yu since he had a stronger and bigger cultivation base compared to Jiang Cheng and became the first senior disciple alongside Kagome. He and Jiang Cheng had also taken up the role as Kagome's older brother while Jiang Yanli dotted on Kagome who returned it.**

**~End of Interlude~**

* * *

**Kagome's Outfits:**

Traveling: Fragrance Villa (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Black with Red_

Everyday: Spring Camellia (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Black with Red_

Formal: Water Lily's Promise (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Grey and Gold_

Wedding: Dragon Maiden (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Red and Gold  
_

Divine Cultivation: Phoenix of Genesis (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: White, silver and gold_

Nie Sect Leader: Story of Shanghai

_Color Scheme: Grey and Gold_

**Sango's Outfits:**

Traveling: Sword Girl (Minus the Hat) (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Black and Coral_

Everyday: Feminine Chivalry (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Black and Coral_

Formal: Green Willow (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Grey and Gold_

Jiang Sect Leader: Polychrome (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

 _Color Scheme: Purple_   


**Jiang Yanli’s Outfit:**

Wedding: Silk Petals (Love Nikki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Red and Gold_

Formal: Orchid's Chant (Love Niiki Dress Up Queen Wiki)

_Color Scheme: Gold and white_


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure Kagome?” asked Wei Wuxian as he helped his twin pack her small back and she gave him a warm smile as she hugged him tightly which he returned and said, “I am. It’s the best for me. I really do take after Mom.” He kissed her forehead and asked, “Can’t you stay longer?” she shook her head and he sighed but nodded and said, “I love you, sister.” “As I love you brother. Remember our bond.” She said and he nodded before pulling away and fasted her cloak and thetwins left the room and ran into Jiang Cheng.

“You’re leaving.” He said and Kagome nodded and Jiang Cheng sighed but tossed her another money pouch and said, “I’ll go with you to the gate.” She smiled softly and said, “Thank you, my brother.” He ruffled her hair before pulling her into a firm hug and whispered, "Stay safe, Kagome." Before the three left Lotus Pier and walked with her to the gate and with a heavy heart the two teens watched as their younger sister left. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and felt his Qi and mind linking with hers before feeling a hand on his shoulder and looked at Cheng who said, “Kagome will be back.” “I know but…ever since we were born, we have never been apart for long…” he trailed off, rubbing the area that had the birthmark and Jiang Cheng said, “You can share my room tonight…” earning a grateful smile but saw the unshed tears in his eyes. ‘ _I would feel the same if it happened to Yanli.’_ He thought, also feel sad about the lost of his younger sister whom he adored.

**~A month later~**

“Well, look to decided to visit.” came a familiar voice making the said girl turn and smile when she turned and saw Nie Mingjue with a smirk and she all but can to the sect leader who caught her with chuckle, ruffling her hair since her hat fell off. “Brother Mingjue!” she said and he pulled away and asked, “So what brings you up here?” she sighed as they started to walk and she said, “I couldn’t stand Madam Yu any longer. And since I ‘Take after that rouge cultivator’ I might as well live up to that. Ying already has hos mind made up about following dad’s footsteps…” “Why don’t you stay here for a while? Huaisang has been asking to see you.” Mingjue offered, earning a soft smile and said, “I don’t want to be a burden.” “Nah, we like having you around.” He said ruffling her hair making her giggle and fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to the Unclean realm.

**~Inside the Unclean Realm~**

Huaisang was out in the courtyard looking through a bird book when a familiar voice said, “Huaisang.” He looked up shocked and exclaimed, “Kagome?!” the raven haired girl smiled and said, “Surprise.” He set down his book as he stood up and easily caught the 15 year old in a hug and he returned it and said, “What are you doing here?” “She will be staying with us for a while so give her the room next to yours.” Said Mingjue who had a smirk on his face. He nodded as he pulled away from Kagome and asked, “Really?” she nodded and teased, “Until I get annoyed with you.” He chuckled and said, “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, then.” His eyes widen when she took off her cloak to reveal a black skirt with a simple red floral design and trim of red ruffles a top with flower designs and long sleeves with a ribbon around her stomach tied in a perfectly tied bow at her hip was a black and gold single edge and curved blade. “If you two love birds are done flirting, it’s time for lunch.” Mingjue’s voice spoke up making them blush and he just smirked.

**~After Lunch~**

“I like that style.” Said Huaisang making her smile and said, “I’m good with my hands. I personally think that some cloths are a but to reviling so this style shows my body in a very conservative way.” He nodded and Mingjue said, “I agree. Anyway, I see you have a sword.” Kagome giggled and said, “That is my Mikazuki Munechika. He is a single edged, curved blade.” He frowned and asked, “Aren’t they more breakable?” Kagome shook her head and said, “he is ment for speed, slashing and cutting instead of cutting or stabbing. He is very light but his blade is strong. I can you show both after lunch.” “Deal.” Mingjue said and Huaisang smiled warily at his brother and asked, “Brother?” he looked at him and said, “The room is already and our cloths maker will arrive later today for Kagome. And don’t say anything, you are a guest here so we will be providing you with some cloths.” Shooting a knowing glace at Kagome who had an amused looked and she raised her hands in surrender making Huaisang smile softly as he looked fondly at Kagome. There was no denying that he wanted Kagome for himself but also needed to get Wei Wuxian’s permission. "Can I hold him?" Huaisang asked, eager and wanting to feel what the single edge sword was like. "Sure." she said as she gave him the sword

“He’s so light!” exclaimed Huaisang when Kagome gave him Mikazuki and drew him from his cover, marvelling at the blade. “Damn, that’s a fine blade. What dose the name mean?” “Crescent Moons due to the pattern on his blade.” Said Kagome and Mingjue took the sword from him to examine the blade and said, “I do see them. Spar against me.” He tossed Mikazuki back to Kagome who easily caught him and asked, “Spar?” “Something tells me that you’re handy with a sword. And maybe Huaisang will get inspired to cultivate.” He said shooting a look at Huaisang who smiled sheepishly and looked away.

**~Training Arena~**

The Nie heir was taken aback at the style of Kagome and Mikazuki. It was unlike any of the sects styles and seemed to be focused on speed, agility and perceptions of their opponents since she could easily predicted where his brother was going to be next. While he knew that his brother had strength, he also knew Kagome’s stamina could outlast his brothers. ‘ _She is like a warrior fairy…I can’t wait to see her as an adult and by my side.’_ He thought possessively as he watched as she tripped his brother with Mikazuki’s scabbard and had her sword pointed at a certain place which made him wince with the said scabbard at his throat. “I win.” She said, slightly breathing heavily and his brother smirked as he said, “Well done, kid.” She flushed as she helped him up and Huaisang made his way on to the training field and asked, “What was that style?” as he gave both of them some towels to wipe off the sweat and a water skin. “Hmmm, let’s just say that the blade chooses their master and style.” Said Kagome mysteriously making the brother exchanged an amused look and Mingjue said, “Huaisang, show her to her room and the hot springs.” And he saw her eyes sparkle at the mention of the hot springs. “Yes, Big brother.” He said as kagome took his arm and Huaisang smiled at her, Relizing that she reached just under his chin.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Hot spring~**

“You have a birthmark?” asked Huaisang as he spotted a 5 petal flower marking just above her hip bone. She was wearing a short shirt that covered her chest and a short cloth wrapped around her hips. “Yep. Ying has the same mark right here.” She said tapping the left upper area of her chest before letting out a content sigh as she sat in the water. He chuckled earning a splash of water to his face but made his way over and said, “I have a similar one.” Making her look as he stood up to show the same mark on his waist line. Her eyes widen slight before a soft smile and said, “Seems like we have one more thing in common then.” He sank back down and hesitantly his arm around her waist and relaxed when she relaxed against him.This was one of the things, Huaisang loved about their relationship. There was a level of trust between the two that made them comfortable enough to share the hot springs, wearing almost nothing and neither of them would make a move that would ruin the calm and relaxing atmosphere.

Feeling a familiar presser on her mind, Kagome open her connection with Wei Wuxian. _‘_ _Kagome._ ’ Came the voice of her twin making her and asked, ‘ ** _Ying?’_** ‘ _Where are you? Are you alright?”_ **_‘I’m going to be staying at the Nie Sect for a while. Huaisang is my fated person._** ** _He has our mark._** ** _’_** She thought back with certainty as everything clicked and felt his joy and Wei Wuxian said, ‘ _I’m glad for you. Do you know about mine?’_ **‘** ** _I do but you need to have an open mind_** ** _since_** ** _it is a guy. His name is Lan_** ** _Zhan.’_** Wincing at his loud exclamation making Huaisang look at her with concern. “Ying and I have been able to read and talk through each other minds. We think it’s because we are twins that that our Qi was one.” She explained and his eyes widen but Huaisang smiled and said, “You always have your other half near you.” She kissed his cheek and then thought. ‘ ** _Stop yelling in my head, Wuxian.’_** _“Are you sure it’s a guy?’_ ** _‘Yes. Are you laying down?’_** _‘I am why?’_ he asked and she sent him the vision she had.Huaisang felt her move and asked, not evening opening his eyes  “Getting out?” she nodded and said, “Yes, I have my every day wear with me.” her voice was behind his back and he deemed it safe to open his eyes and asked, “Are you going to the garden” “Yeah.” Her voice faded and he took that chance to also stand up, discarding the towel he had tied on his hips and swiftly got dress and left the hot springs, going towards Kagome.

Kagome arrived in the gardens  and reached into the small case she had taken from her traveling cloths and pulled out a gleaming pure white Dizi with a golden tassel on it. Sitting down on the stone bench, she started to play. Only Jiang Cheng and Yanli and her twin heard or even knew that she played and now Huaisang who just entered the garden.  He took a moment to absorb what she was now wearing. Kagome had on a black  kimono, tied with a  red belt with gray sleeves that fades into black with red trimmings.  He  smiled softly as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm comfortably around her waist, closing his eyes and enjoyed the music.

* * *

Unknown to the young couple, hidden among the clouds was a 1 2 pure white wing man with flaming golden hair, slightly tan skin and silver eyes smiling. ‘I have found her.’ Though the archangel  Michael as his form flickered. He was nearing the end of his lifespan and could sense the Shikon no Tama resting in her soul which was still missing a piece hindering her and her twin’s full powers. “ Michael .” Came a silky voice making the angle turn to see another 1 2 winged angle but instead of the normal white,  his wings  where abyss black with crimson red eyes . “ Lucifer .” He greeted and  Lucifer said, “The young girl’s twin is mine.” “I see. It’s quite amusing, isn’t it. The fact that Wei Kagome  represents life while Wei Wuxian represents death.” He mused and the angle nodded and said, “But until certain events happen, he is unable to use my powers. I will enjoy working with you once more, brother. ”  Michael  nodded and said, “I shall see you later.” Before turning  transparent and changing into a  wispy ball which floated down and into Kagome, where he seamlessly merged with the missing  piece of her soul.

* * *

When the flute came to an end, Huaisang opened his eyes and said, “I didn’t know you could play.” “Not many knows that I play much less heard me.” Kagome said and he nodded and asked, “Is there anything you would like to do?” “I would like to take a nap.” She said and he nodded, knowing that she might have been tired from her travels and said, “Sure. I’ll show you to your room.” She smiled and  said, “Thank you, Huaisang.” He kissed her forehead before standing  up and offered his hand which she took after softly tucking away her flute.

**~About 10 or so minutes later~**

They stopped at a door and Huaisang said, “This is your room.” As he opened it and she smiled as he was dragged in with her and flushed when he realized what this room was. “I like it.” She said as she started to explore and stopped at two doors and asked, “What is through here?” “They lead to my room.” He said as she opened it and he nodded his permission and followed her into his room. His room was slight messy with books, papers, fans, brush and ink with his birdcage in front of his window. The two bird tweeted and Kagome said, “It fits you, Huaisang. What are there names?” as she went to the birds and he said, “Yue and Kuro.” Making her giggle  and said, “Those are fitting names. Ne, do you mind if I nap here?” he blinked but shook his head and said, “Not at all but why?” to his shock, she flushed and said, “Your scent, I find it relaxing.”  As she made her way to the bed and sat down before climbing under the covers and sighed. He had to smile with amusement as he came and sat on the side of the bed and asked, “How long have it been since you been on a futon.” “To long.” She said before yawning and his smile became soft and said, “Go to sleep. I’ll be here working on some fans.” She nodded and soon as fast asleep.  After a split second, Huaisang bent down and brushed his lips against hers and whispered, “Sleep well , Kagome .” Before pulling away and got to work on a new fan.


	7. YAOI WARNING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a small yaoi treat between Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng. Feel free to skip over it! It will start and end after the line!

**~Dream~**

“Who are you?” asked Kagome as she looked at an extremely handsome slightly tan man with blazing golden hair and 10 pure white wings with silver eyes who smiled and said, “I am the former arch angle Michael.” “Arch Angle? Like in Christianity?” she asked and he nodded and said, “Yes. My life span has finally come to an end and it was time for me to choose my vessel.” “Wait, I thought angles where immortal?” asked Kagome confused and he hummed and said, “In a sense we are through the worships and memories of human but our ‘life force’ that allows us to have a physical body and live will faded like everything dose. Nothing is meant to last forever. But there is an exclusion.”

With a knowing smile and Kagome blinked and asked, “You mean me?” “Hm. The Shikon no Tama was created through a sacrifice that represents the balance. Light and dark, Life and Death, Day and Night, Good and Evil. Regardless of what it is, there is always a sacrifice to keep the balance of the world.” He stated, in a wise voice making Kagome gasp softly and then as said, “So…my sacrificed was to give up my life?” “The Shikon no Tama is an object of hollow power that can be used for good or evil as you have experience. To seal it, a piece of your soul was taken.” Michael said and Kagome had to take a seat at the amount of information she was getting. “But if I am immortal…I will have to see Ying, A-Cheng, Big sister Yanli…Huaisang and any children I have die…” she said sadly.

The angle walked towards her and knelt in front of her, tilting up her chin and kissed her forehead and said, “Fear not. If I right, Midoriko has granted you a gift of immortality to 4 others. Each baring the same mark as yourself and your twin have.” Earning a thankful smile before she asked, “Vessel, you keep saying that.” and he said, “I have lost my physical body leaving me in my astral form and allowing me to guide you. Certain abilities that I had as an arch angle are now yours by your 17th birthday, you will have mastered all of my abilities. But first, we shall get you a familiar.” As he helped her up and his beautiful vessel asked, “Familiar?” he nodded and said, “Yes, much like the Onmyojis of Japan but before we have two more guests.”

“Kagome?!” came Wei Wuxian’s voice making her turn and her silver blue eyes widen when she saw Wei Wuxian who both where shocked. “Ying?” she asked as he came over “I have meirly brought the brother of my vessel.” Came the tan man with 12 pure white wings and silver eyes. Then the scent of cherry blossoms appeared and a handsome man with black hair, dark blue eyes that had an upside down golden crescent moon around the pupil, wearing an odd yet noble looking dark blue pattered outfit with golden armour and an identical sword. “Mikazuki!” said Kagome happily shocking Wei Wuxian as he smiled and said, “Ha ha ha, greetings my beloved mistress. I am a bit hurt that you haven't called me." "I can change that." Said Kagome as she hugged him, inhaling the scent of tea and cherry blossoms which in return, Mikazuki gently stroked her hair. 

The angle nodded and said, “Let us continue.” Making the three turn to face the angle and then Wei Wuxian asked, “Won’t any sort of power attract unneeded attention?” “I have a barrier around Kagome that will render it useless. Now Kagome come and stand in front of me.” He said and she did and then said, “Relax and open your mind and heart. Say whatever comes to you.” She nodded and closed her eyes as the angle moved to stand beside Wei Wuxian who had a slightly worried look in his eyes. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he said, "She will be fine. Don't worry too much." making him sigh and said, "It's a habit." "One that is good to have but don't let it grow to be to much." and he nodded, finally relaxing his body.

“The seed of karma has been buried. Kingdoms and heroes are all transient. In the goddess's dream, hope stayed. Judgment has arrived and pass, judged equally before the single horned beast…” said Kagome and the cry of a beast made Kagome open her eyes and gasp when a black and gold creature with two horns on its forehead , the hooves of a horse, the body of a deer colour black, the tail of an ox, and the head of a dragon with golden fur on the face and the neck, going all they way down to the tail with golden armour. “A…Qilin.” Said Kagome as the huge beast knelt down and said, ‘ _You possess a worthy soul and heart, my master. Give me a name and our pact shall be sealed.’_ She gently touched his snout and said, “Zhèngyì.” And the Qilin said, ‘ _Now our pact is compelet, all you have to do is invoke my name and I shall appear. You may also call upon me as a judge. I will be the one to teach you or Divine Cultivation as well.’_ Kagome moved to hug the beast and said, “Just call me Kagome.” Before it faded and Wei Wuxian said, “A black and gold beast that oddly looks like the Nie sect’s motif.” Kagome looked at her twin who smirked and the angle said, “Indeed after all Nie Huaisang is your Soul Mate as Lan Zhao is yours Wei Wuxian. But unfortunately, Lan Wangji will have to go through a certain event before he realizes it. Now it’s time for us to part. Kagome I will train you every night. You may tell Huaisang only if you so wish.” And with that, the two fainted.

**~End of Dream~**

* * *

Huaisang had decided to take a break from his fan and glanced over at Kagome who was sleeping soundly making him smile softly. Getting up, he went over to the bedside and sat down, brushing a few strains of hair out of her face as she nuzzled into his hand with a sigh before slowly opening her eyes. “Sleep well, Niang Zi?” he asked and she nodded with a yawn and said, “Yeah, did you finish your work?” “Yes. You slept about a good few hours.” He said as she sat up and she said, “I must have been more tired than I thought.” Huaisang shook his head and said, “No matter. The dresser came when you were sleeping so I have her your cloths for a size reference, Niang Zi. I also asked for them to keep the black and red colors.” Kagome nodded before brings up her hand and ran it through his hair and asked, “Niang Zi? Doesn’t that mean ‘Wife’?” he blushed before clearing his throat and then took a deep breath and asked, “Will you allow me to court you with the goal of marriage?” making a pretty blush appear on her face but she lend forward and kissed his forehead softly and said, “I’ll accept only if Ying approves.”

**~In the Study~**

“You wanted us?” asked Kagome as she and Huaisang entered the main hall where she saw Mingjue and a handsome man with long , silver hair, brown eyes, wearing an outfit that was white, turquoise and gray outfit with a poker face and but she recognized him. “Master?” she asked and gave a ghost of a smile and said, “You’re a hard one to track, Kagome.2” making her flush as he stood up with cat-like grace as he came closer, reaching into his top and pulled out a covered fan. “I had this specially made for you since your training has been completed.” He said as she opened it and said, “It’s blank.” He chuckled lowly and said, “A fan is much like one’s sword. All are the same yet so different. But something…told me that a blank fan would be far better.” “What is with a fan?” asked Mingjue confused yet interested and her master said, “I am referred to as the Phantom but my given name is Zhang Yongxi.”

“The Phantom?” asked Huaisang and noticed that his older brother was shocked but he chuckled and said, “The Phantom is an assassin that hasn’t failed any job that he has been giving yet he is particular about his employers. The name comes from the fact that there are no traces left behind and the killing was silent and swift. No one has seen his face due to a mask. So the rumours are true then.” His eyes widen as he looked at the calm man who has a faint smile on his face while Kagome giggled. “The Phantom uses a foreign style called Tessenjutsu which is a fighting style involving the utilization of a fan.” Explained Kagome and Huaisang’s eyes widen slightly then asked, “Do you think I can learn that?”

Mingjue watched his younger brother’s reaction to the information that he was given and realized that this style might work better for him then asked, “Can you cultivate with it? His golden core developed later and his base is weak.” The assassin looked at him and said, “Yes.” He crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother and asked, “If Phantom agrees, will you stay with this and not slack off like you have done and been doing?” Huaisang nodded and said, “I will, Big Brother.” He nodded and asked, “Zhang?” “Very well. We start morning.” Was all that he said before vanishing.

**~Night~**

Huaisang ran his fingers through Kagome’s hiar as she sighed and relaxed aginst his chest before nuzzling under his chin. “Kagome, I’m going to paint your fan.” He said earning a smile from her and sais, “I wouldn’t have it any othe way. Now sleep, Master is going to work you.” He nodded and suddenly a wave of sleepness washed over him and he fell asleep. Following the instructions of her familiar, Kagome placed her hand over his Golden Core Location and slowly pushed in her Qi and was shocked when it latched on and she felt a much more deeper connection. ‘ _Kagome?!’_ came the voice of Wei Wuxian and she thought, ‘ **Seems like I formed a…bond.’** _‘ I think so since I felt it. So you’re sure about Nie Huaisang?’ _**‘I am…Ying, I know what the marks mean.”** Before sending him what Michael said about their birth marks. ‘ _Kagome, I will be back shortly. I want to check something.’_ He said before closing the link and she fell asleep.

**~Lotus Pier~**

Wei Wuxian sat up after closing the connection with Kagome and pulled on his robe before leaving his room and made his way to Jiang Cheng’s where he saw the light still on, “Cheng.” He said coming in without knocking making him look up from his book. “What?” He asked and Wei Wuxian asked, “Do you have a five petal flower on your body?” He blinked and asked, “The hell?” Not wanting to get his hopes up, Wei Wuxian said, “Kagome is with the Nie Sect and apparently Nie Huaisang has the same mark. So I was wondering if you had one as well.” It was quite for a few and Jiang said, “I have…one on my inner thigh.” He sighed with relief and said, “Sweet. I wonder why it’s not just Kagome and I who have them.” “Kagome is with the Nie?” Asked Jiang Cheng as he sat at the small table in his room and he said, “I think that our little sister has found her fated person.” “In Nie Huaisang?” Asked Jiang Cheng with a disbelieving started making him laugh and said, “They balance each other out.” “but he is so…” trailing off before the men started to laugh and Wei Wuxian laid on the bed and said, “I’m staying here tonight.” Since Kagome had left, Wei Wuxian would often spend the night in Jiang Cheng’s room.

* * *

**~Yaoi Start!~**

Wei Wuxian watched as Jiang Cheng's eyes darkened suddenly as he blew out the candles before making him way towards him. Wei Wuxian's breath hitched slightly when the younger male straddled his hips as his hand automatically went around Cheng's waist. "What are you doing?" he asked as Cheng lend down and said, "I just felt hot all of a sudden." shifting and Wei Wuixan's breath hitched in his throat when he felt something hard and hot pressing against his own. Flipping them over so Wei Wuxian hovered over Jiang Cheng, he asked, "Are you horny, Wanyin? " using a name that he rarely spoke but was cut off by arms wrapping around his neck and lips meeting his. Recovering his wits quickly, Wei Wuxian easily took control of the kiss, earning a whimper from the man beneath him as he felt his own body starting to wake up. Using a small bit of his qi, Wei Wuxian could feel how out of sync Cheng's qi was and realized what happened. ' _Damn, a sexual spell is annoying'_ though Wei Wuxian as one of his hands pinned Cheng's wrist above his head as the other one slowly slid down and under the night robe.

A spell of sexual nature can be dangerous since it effects a person's qi causing any lust to be amplified to the point that anyone would loose their mind. It can cause Qi Deviation if left untreated due to the unstable of the qi.

Easily overpowering the struggling Cheng, Wei Wuxian ran the Jiang bell which brought a window of clarity. "What...is going on?" asked Jiang Cheng, his voice deep with lust causing Wei Wuxian to shiver slightly and said, "That rouge earlier cast a sexual spell on you." he let out a breathy groan as Wei Wuxian gasped as his hips rutted up and Cheng said, "We will not ever talk about this." "Are you sure?" he asked and Jiang Cheng gave a pained smile and he said, "Better you than a stranger...ah!" he let out a needy cry and with his permission, Wei Wuxian bent down and captured his lips in a deep kiss that left the younger man whimpering. "Then i will make you feel good, Wanyin." as his hand ghosted down to his throbbing member and gently palmed it making him gasp. Kissing down his chest, Wei Wuxian undid the ties of his night robe letting it open and Wei Wuxian made quick work of both of their robes. nibbling his ear, Wei Wuxian said, "I won't go all the way." before slowly kissing down his throat making the man gasp then moan when his hand wrapped around his throbbing member. Slowly Wei Wuxian started to move his hand up and down, tightening it slightly as he pulled back to watch Jiang Cheng's face. the said man was flushed, his hair was unbound and messy, his eyes remind him of lightning and his chest was moving quickly. "Faster." Cheng said and Wei Wuxian sped up with his fist tightening and watched as his face filled with pleasure and he bent down to catch his lips in a needy kiss. "You're so hot in my hand. How do you like having a guy pleasure you, Wanyin?" Wei Wuxian whispered in his ear before lightly bitting it and with a muffled cry, Jiang Cheng finally came before passing out. Scanning him quickly, Wei Wuxian sighed with relief as Jiang Cheng's qi was returning to normal.

**~Yaoi End~**

* * *

Getting off of the younger man, Wei Wuxian wiped his hand on one of Cheng's dirty robes before cleaning and dressing the said man before getting dressed himself. He yawned, tired from their little...moment Wei Wuxian climbed into the spar bed and promptly fell sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**~The next day in the Unclean Realm ~**

Yongxi calmly looked at Huaisang who shifted under his stare before saying, “Sit down and meditate, focusing on your core and let your qi flow.” “Flow?” He asked as he sat down and Yongxi asked, “Have you seen Kagome meditate?” His eyes widen with recognition before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The assassin immediately recognised the breathing technique since he was the one who taught Kagome. He waited for a short while when the morning dew water started to dance around him. ‘ _So he element is water.’_ He thought then said, “Very good. Focus on the feelings in your body, that is the feeling we will use. Now pull back your qi.” He said as the sun started to rise and watched as the heir pulled the qi back just as the sun rays hit him. Huaisang gasped, as his eyes snapped open.

“What was that?” He asked as he unsteadily stood up and the Phantom asked, “Do you know of the original ‘cultivation’?” He questioned making Huaisang shook his head and said, “I didn’t know that there was one.” “A golden core is a core formed by cultivators after they had cultivated to a certain point which can store and control spiritual energy.” He stated and Huaisang nodded, already knowing this. Yongxi then said, “ Core Formation requires Cultivators to forge a Core within their lower dantian by using the dantian as a crucible and their Qi as raw material. Even the lost of a core, Qi is to be a vital force forming part of any living entity. It is possible for one to develop an affinity for an element which is called Elemental Cultivation.” “One can…create a core? Is that even possible?” Huaisang asked shocked and Yongxi said, “Your core has been improperly delvoped due yo neglect but oddly enough your dantain is strong. Before we start, I will have do destroy your current core.” Making his eyes widen but took a deep breath and then asked, “If I do…can I protect Kagome and my sect better?”

“You love her.” Phantom stated and he nodded blushing and said, “She will be and is mine, she will take my name and I don’t want anyone to have her.” Yongxi slightly raised his eye brow as Huaisang’s true personality shined through and mused that his element fits him. “Forming a golden core will not be an easy process. Kagome is the only other one who has learned this process. Nie Huaisang, will you accept this process and the risks that comes with it.” “I swear by the a Nie Sect’s honor.” He said as he bowed and Phantom nodded then said, “We will go to your room.”

**~half an hour later~**

“He’ll be fine.” Said Kagome as she stood beside Nie Mingjue who was concerned for Huaisang. He sighed as he wrapped his strong arm around her and said, “I know.” The two watched as Yongxi’s hand started to glow and placed it on Huaisang’s chest making him gasp with pain as the Phantom withdrew the golden core. It was a dull and weaken as he crushed it causing Huaisang to cough up blood. She felt his arm tightening around her as they watched him grow weaker. “Kagome.” Yongxi called and she nodded before slipping out of Mingjue’s arm and went over to Huaisang’s side who gave her a weak and tired smile saying, “Kagome…” “we will be outside.” Said Yongxi as he and Mingjue left.

Huaisang had never felt such pain and weakness before and manged to give a smile to Kagome who returned it and she said, “Close your eyes and relax. Find your Meridians and follow them…” he did, unable to keep his eyes open any longer and was lost in the darkness but still could feel Kagome’s present and knew instinctively what to do. Kagome kept her hand on his chest, as she felt through her connection with Huaisang, the slowly but steady forming of the core. Summoning a bit of her qi, Kagome lightly pressed his acupoints to help regulate his new flow of qi and helped stabilize his Meridians and Spiritual Roots for the change. She lend down and kissed his lips ever so softly, a dragonfly touch, when she sent a very small portion of her own Qi into him.

**~With Mingjue and Yongxi~**

The Nie Sect Leader sighed impatiently as he paced back an forth while Yongxi remained calm. “Easy, your qi is unstable as is.” He said making the leader pause and look at him and said, “You’re a crafty bastard.” Which earned a small smirk and he asked, “Shall I put you to sleep?” He sat back down and said, “Why not? Better than waiting up…” the assassin nodded and before he could even blink, Nie Mingjue was fast asleep.

**~Dream~**

“Who the hell are you?” Asked Nie Mingjue glaring at the female warrior in front of him who had a five petal flower in her forehead. “I am Midoriko. I am the guide of Kagome.” He narrowed his eyes and said, “Prove it.” She waved her hands and his eyes widen when a young girl who looked extremely similar to Kagome go on a quest to put together a shattered jewel and defeat an evil being that was just as bad as the Wen. He watched until the end where she was betrayed and killed by her lover before the vision cut off. “Kagome was reincarnated into her current life.” She said and he crossed his arms and said, “Fine. So why did you appear?” “One of Kagome’s former companions was also reborn into this world as will become her sworn sister. Her name is…Sango. She will remember Kagome and Wei Wuxian as Kagome and Wei Wuxian will remember her but neither will remember the true past. They will only remember each other as children.” Midoriko stated and Mingjue sighed and said, “Glad it isn’t that mutt.” Earning a smile and she said, “It’s time for you to wake up. It was nice meeting you, Sect Leader Nie Mingjue. Also i have gifted you a small token of appreciation.” And everything went black and his eyes snapped open.

**~With Kagome and Huaisang~**

Nuzzling into the warmth, Huaisang sighed comfortably and heard Kagome ask, “How are you feeling?” He slowly opned his eyes to see Kagome’s own blue eyes looking down at him. Re reached up and brushed her cheek and said, “Amazing.” She smiled and said, “Check your core.” He sat up to stretch before finding his core and his eyes widen making her giggle. “It’s so much more stronger.” He breathed and then the voice of his brother said, “I would imagine so. You built and developed your own core. How ya feeling, kid?” As Nie Mingjue came in with Yongxi and he said, “Amazingly centered and…refreshed.” “For today, I want you to become familiar with your core and qi and then tomorrow the real training will start. Kagome walk him through the warm ups.” Yongxi said and she nodded and Huaisang laid back down and pulled Kagome with him causing the two to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**~After breakfast ~**

“I…was standing on an wide and vast ocean.” Said Huaisang as he faced Kagome who nodded and said, “That is your element. My element is air. Water fits your personality.” He chuckled and sais, “And the air fits you. So what do we have to do.” “Stand in the water.” She said and he was glad that it was summer. Following her orders, the Nie heir did, shivering a bit and asked, “What now?” “Sit on that oddly placed stool and meditate, feeling the water around you.” Said Kagome and as he looked at the stine stool that has always been there but sat on it anyway before closing his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing in the water that was around him,

Kagome watched, please as Huaisang connected with his element and there was water trails dancing around him. “Open your eyes.” She called and giggled at the shocked expression on his face before it became a wide smile. “I did it!” He said and Kagome then said, “Now I’ll take you through the basics. Ying knows it as well.” “How?” He asked confused and Kagome shrugged and said, “We’re not sure but we think that it has something to do with us being twins.

**~Mini Time Skip~**

A full month has passed since Huaisang has his golden core destroyed and rebuilt and his base had definitely grew stronger and steady much to the relief of Mingjue who still made him learn the Nie Sect’s saber style but this main weapon is his fan. Huaisang took to tessenjutsu like a bird to flight much to the satisfaction of Zhang Yongxi and since Kagome was a key part of the training, the two grew even closer. They would often stroll around town, with their arms linked and very quickly, a rumer started that they are a couple which the either confirmed or deny it, Huaisang and Kagome was having a little to much fun with the gossip.

**~Later that day~**

Huaisang smiled as he watched his crush hug her long lost friend who somehow ended in the Nie Sect. “Sango, I want you to meet someone.” Kagome said pulling away and led the beautiful brown haired lady towards him. She was dressed in coral flowing tunic that had one sleeve full and the other sleeve stops just pass the shoulders with a black archer chest armor with a coral obi tied around her waist with loose black pants that was tied with a coral string at the end and black riding boots and across her back was a huge boomerang.

Kagome said, “This is my Nie Huaisang, the younger brother of Nie Mingjue. Huaisang this is Ying and my childhood friend Sango. She is a year older than Ying and I” He cupped his fist and said, “Welcome to the Nie Sect, Miss Sango.” She smiled and said, “Thanks, but please call me Sango. You have been taking care of Kagome.” He nodded then said, “When she lets me…” making her laugh and Mingjue said, “Sango will be staying with us and has accepted my offer of becoming a disciple.” Making Kagome smile brightly and said, “I’m going to show her around.” He nodded and said, “Ok.” And watched as the two gift left, linking their arms and Huaisang said, “I’m glad Kagome is reunited with her friend.” “Same here. I have a feeling that those two girl will be spending more time together.” Said Mingjue and Huaisang said, “I don’t mind as long as it isn’t a male outside you, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng.”

**~With the girls~**

“How are you here?” asked Kagome as she poured Sango and herself some tea as they waited for their food. Her best friend shrugged and said, “All I know was that something was telling me to head in this direction. So you and Nie Huaisang?” making her flush but said, “I know he wants to court me with marriage as the goal…but of course he had to get Ying’s approval.” “How is he anyway?” Sango asked and she said, “He’s is great. He is at Lotus Pier right now. I couldn’t take Madam Yu anymore. Uncle Jiang is still in love with my mom and I look like her.” With a sigh and got an understanding smile as Sango said, “Her lost. Is that a sword I see?” Kagome smiled as she took off Mikazuki and placed him on the table and said, “This is Mikazuki. What about your…boomerang?” “Hiraikotsu. We have killed many beast while traveling. So what is the Nie Sect Style?” and the two girl spend a good portion of the afternoon just talking, laughing, and hanging out.

**~With Huaisang~**

Huaisang stretched as he looked down at Kagome’s fan that he carefully took a part and started on the sketch for the design. He was determined to this his very best work. Ever sinxe Huaisang was a child, he had been gifted in painting and art to the point where he sold some of his paintings for money to help The Nie Sect.

‘Mew!’ was heard bringing him out of his thoughts and Huaisang saw an adorable three tailed cream and black kitten with big golden eyes sitting in front of him. “Where did you come from?” He asked as he held put his hand and smiled when the cat rubbed her face against his hand. “She is yours.” Said Kagome as she and Sango came into his study. “For me?” He asked looking at the kitten who mewed as Kagome sat beside him while Sango sat in front of him. “Yes. She is a senri who had the misfortune of being caught by a human trader.” Said Kagome and Huaisang smiled as he said, “Kirara.” Making her tails swish as she started to purr before curling up in his lap. Kissing her forehead he said, “Thanks you, Kagome.” “I’m glad you like her. Sango and I are going to leave tomorrow for Lotus Pier.” She said making him blink and asked, “Why?” “I miss Ying, Sango wants to see him, and the Conference is at Lotus Pier anyway. We will come back with Big Brother Mingjue.” She said making him smile softly and sais, “Alright, I’ll help you both back.”

**~Lotus Pier two weeks later~**

“Kagome!” Sais Wei Wuxian happily as he crushed his twin sister in his hug which she returned and felt her nuzzling his chest. “I’m back, Ying. Guess who is now a disciple of the Nie Sect?” She asked, pulling away and he asked, “You?” She shook her head and sais, “Sango.” His eyes widen when a familiar yet beautiful brown haired girl joined them. “No way…” he said making her giggle and said, “You grew up to be quite handsome, Ying.” He smiled proudly as he pulled the girl into a hug and said, “And you became a beauty. I’m honored that I know someone such as yourself.” Winking make but Sango rolled her eyes and said, “And apparently a player.” “You wound me.” He dramatically said, placing his hand over his heart. “Alright enough, you two.” Said Kagome with a smile and Wei Wuxian offered his arms to the two girls and said, “Let me take you back.” With a pleased smile.

Jiang Cheng felt his breath catch in his throat when his eyes landed on the beautiful brown-haired girl at Kagome’s side who was wearing a traveling swordsman outfit with a huge boomerang across her back. “Don’t I get a hug?” asked Kagome making him blink but crossed his arms and asked, “Do you?” but pulled her into a hug anyway and said, “Welcome back, little sister.” “Thanks brother dear.” she teased making him scrunch up his face at the nickname before Wei Wuxian said, “This is our childhood friend, Sango. Sango this is Jiang Cheng, Uncle Jiang’s son and our adopted brother.” She cupped her fist in greeting and said, “Young master Jiang.” “Just Cheng. Welcome to Lotus Pier.” He said not liking how she addressed him and was pleased when he saw her light blush. “Cheng, can you show Sango around? I want to talk with Ying.” Said Kagome and he nodded and said, “Of course I can do a much better job that Wei Wuxian.” Ignoring a smirk that Wei Wuxian was sending him before Kagome dragged him away.

“Ying, Huaisang rebuilt his golden core.” Kagome said as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were in their favorite spot in the sect. “Rebuild? What do you mean?” he asked and she said, “Master Yongxi showed up at the Unclean Realm to give me my fan and Huaisang was interested in learning. But unfortunately his golden core was dangerously weak and malformed that he would have started to reject it. So Master melted his core and luckily Huaisang had enough base to form another one. He also managed to unlock his elemental.” “So it is possible for one to form a golden core.” Said Wei Wuxian and she nodded and said, “Yeah but one has to be strong and be with someone who can stabilize qi. Do you want to mediate together?” as she lifted her head and he gave her a smile and said, “Always.”

* * *

Jiang Cheng and Sango watched from a resasonble distance as the qi of Kagome and Wuxian danced around each other. One was a red color and the other one was a light blue. “It never fails to amaze me.” Said Cheng and Sango nodded and said, “Same here, they are so in sync with each other.” He looked at his female companion and asked, “Are you strong in cultivation?” she shook her head and said, “Although my Golden Core is at a regular state for one my age, it is slightly weaker than normal. That is why I have focused on my martial arts.” He sighed with relief and said, “My core is also weaker than Wei Wuxian’s. He is the first disciple of Jiang…and I am often compared to him.” Sango rested her hand on his arm and asked, “Why don’t we spar with each other?” he smiled slightly and said, “Don’t expect me to take it easy on you.” She returned it and said, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” And the two fell into a comfortable banter as he led her to the training yard where he saw his father making him pause.

“Cheng?” came a female voice which caught Jiang Fengmian’s attention and turned in the direction to see his son and a very pretty girl. “That is my father…” he trailed off and she asked, “Are you not happy to see him?” “He is not happy to see me. He has never been. No matter what I do, he will always choose Wei Wuxian over me because he dosen’t like my mother.” He said which shoked Fengmian who never knew that Cheng felt like that. The girl paused then asked, “Do you…think he hates you?” he felt his body tense as he waited for the reply. “Yes. He has to. Not once did he ever treat me like his son. He held Wei Wuxian more than he did me growing up, he sent away my dogs because of Wei Wuxian…all I want for him it to love me.” His son said and Fengmian felt his heart break. ‘ _Have I really been that bad?’_ he thought before making up his mind and went over to them. 

“Who is your friend?” he asked with a welcoming smile making the two teenagers turn and Cheng said, “Father…this is the childhoos friend of Kagome and Wei Wuxian, Sango. Sango this is the Sect Leader Jiang Fengmian.” She nodded and said, “Sect Leader Jiang.” He gave her a warm smile and said, “You are more than welcome here. But I need to talk to A-Wanyin alone.” Sango smiled and said, “I’ll be at the training field then.”

Cheng watched as Sango left him and his father alone and felt awkward. “Father?” he asked and Jiang Fengmian said, “Come, I want to show you something.” He swolled but nodded as he followed the man who was his father. ‘ _Why dose he want to be alone with me?’_ thought Jiang Cheng as he was led to the inner part of Lotus Pier then into a decent sized yet cozy room that had a wide window with a deck that had a view of the lake. “Wow.” He said leaning on the railing and his father said, “This is my favorite place where Wei Changze and I used to hang out, skipping rocks while Cangse Sanren watched us making tea and picking lotus seeds.” Cheng looked at his father, slightly shocked and asked, “Why did you bring me here?” he gave a sad smile and said, “When Sanren chose Changze over me, I was heartbroken and also felt betrayed before sadness over took the other feelings. The Yu sect decied it was then for your mother and my marriage to happen. Your mother had always been jelouse of Sanren since her cultivation base and strength was stronger than hers and that she had my love. That jealousy caused your mother to become…bitter. When I met her, she had a strong and no nonsense personality and when she wants something she would fight for it.” Cheng was silent as his father went over to a small bowl, picked up a rock and with a fluid and practiced flicked of his wirst, skipped the rock.

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Cheng making Fengmian look at his son and said, “Our marriage was built on the grounds of jealousy and unresolved feelings.” “So you hate her. You hate her for forcing you into a marriage and that you had me.” He spat, his temper rising up and Fengmian shook his head and said, “I don’t hate your mother nor would I hate my own son. Wanyin, I have never hated you or your mother. I was still recovering from Changze and Sanren’s marriage and their deaths. If I had invited them to stay, if I haven’t become jealous of their relationship, then Wei Wuxian and Kagome would have parents.” He came closer to his son and rested his hand on his shoulder making him stiffen. “The reason why I treat Wei Wuxian and Kagome the way I do is because I feel like I owe it to Changze and Sanren for not being happy for them.”

Cheng’s eyes widen when his father finally gave him the same fond smile as Wei Wuxian and pulled him into a firm hug. He froze, un used to it but slowly relaxed and returned it. Finally, his father hugged him, he wasn’t hated and like a dam, all his emotions came flooding out as he cried into his father’s hold who tighten his hold on him and said nothing. After he cried all his tears, he pulled away and Fengmian wiped the last of the tears away and said, “I have and will always love you, my son.” Making him smile and said, “I…love you to…dad.” He smiled and asked, “Would you like to talk longer?” “I…yeah.” He said and spent the half of the morning just talking with his father, both of them trying to mend the bridge between them. It was a start but there was still many hurt feelings.


	10. Fated Meeting. Approval and Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of this scene which was originally in the other story but with a few changes. I also gave it a bit more filling

**~A Year Later at the Cloud Recesses~**

“Nie Huaisang, is there something you want to ask of me?” asked Wei Wuxian knowingly as he was stopped by the said person. The Nie heir closed his fan, took a deep breath and said, “Wei Wuxian, I wish to ask permission to court your twin, Wei Kagome with the goal of marriage in mind.” Before bowing at the waist, which made everyone stop and mutter. “Nie Huaisang. Look at me.” He said crossing his arm and met the dark amber eyes of the heir and the air suddenly became tense around them. “Do you truly love my sister? Do you love her for herself and not of her talanets or looks?

Nie Huiasang easily kept his eyes locked with the twin brother before saying, “I have since we first met but I wasn’t sure of at the time.” After a few more tense moments, he relaxed at the wide smile on his face as he slung his arm around his shoulder and said, “If Kagome is alright with you, then I’m fine. You just better treat Kagome well.” “He is right, you treat Kagome like she is supposed to be treated. Where is Sango?” Said Jiang Cheng ashe crossed his arm and have a harsh glare that caused Huaisang to fight down a shiver and said, “That is easy to do. Oh, Sango stayed behind with Big Brother to helo train new disciples.” Then a mew was heard and Kilala jumped onto his head. “Pets are forbiddin.” Came the cool voice of Lan Wangji making the group turn to see the Twin Jades. “Kirara is my familiar!” reassured Huaisang making Lan Xichen smile as he came over and carefully took the kitten and said, “When a cultivator forms a bond or a connection with a magical beast, that beast will gain a mark that signifies the bond.” “But doesn’t one have to have a strong qi?” asked Jin Zixuan, confused.

Lan Xichen shook his head and said, “You are think of a summon. A summon is a spirit, fairy, or magical beast that is called through a ritual and only one with strong qi can pull It off. A familiar is where a wild spirit, fairy or magical beast chooses their master. See here? That is the proof. Cat demon’s fur is very special and it impossible to stain or mark with regular ink. This is a marking to qi.” as Kirara stood up on his palm baring her side and everyone saw the Nie motif and Lan Xichen said, “Familiar are not considered pet because they are not domesticated such as other animals. I take it that she likes to be around you?” Huaisang smiled sheepishly and said, “She does.” His smile softened and said, “I’ll let Uncle know.” As Kirara mewed before placing a tiny paw on his cheek and licked it before jumping onto Lan Wangji who stiffened.

**~In Qishan~**

“Impressive archery skills.” Came a female voice making Wen Ning turn to see a very beautiful raven haired lady around his age. He blushed and said, “Thank you.” She smiled and said, “I’m Wei Kagome. But call me Kagome.” “W…Wen Ning, courtesy name Qionglin. You can call me Ning. Are you a traveller?” he asked as she came closer and watched as she took his spar bow and knocked an arrow and let it go, hitting a bull eyes making him clap. “My master need to visit a Miss Wen Qing.” She said with a mock bow and he said, “She is my older sister. Is your master Zhang Yongxi?” she blinked but smiled and said, “He is.” He returned he smile and said, “Big sister is renowned for her medicine skills and herbs.” “Ah, Master was mentioning that he wanted to talk to an herbalist. Would you mind showing me around?” Kagome asked and he smiled bashfully and said, “I would be honoured. Don’t worry Wen Chao never vist here. We are a branch family.”

**~A few hours later~**

Wen Ning smiled softly at Kagome who returned it as she stood beside Zhang Yongxi. “I’m glad that I met you, Ning.” She said with a friendly smile and he returned it and said, “As am I, Kagome. I hope to see you again.” Then froze when she suddenly hugged him and looked at his sister for help up she just smiled. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, feeling her slip something into his robe before pulling away and said, “I’m glad that I have another brother.” He smiled and said, “Sister Kagome…” “Come, we still have a few more places to visit.” Said Yongxi and with a finally wave, Ning watched as the girl who became his best friend within a few hours left. “A-Ning, we have to talk.” Said Wen Qing making him look at her and said, “Ok, big sister.” Before following her inside their complex.

**~Caiyi Town~**

“So what is the verdict?” came the familiar voice of Kagome making Nie Huaisang turn and said, “Kagome!” Kirara mewed happily as she jumped onto her shoulder and purred up a storm. She smiled and said, “Master has some business with the Lan Sect so we will be staying in town for a few days.” He came closer as he pushed down her hat and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and said, “You’re mine now. Bro Wuxian and Bro Jiang gave their blessings.” Making her through her arms around his neck as his own went around her upper back and said, “And you are mine.” He chuckled before pulling away and then asked, “Join me on the boat?” holding out his hand which she took and he helped her onto the boat and she said, “Water is really your element.” Huaisang smiled as he pushed off the side of the dock and said, “I’m glad that you are safe.” As Kirara jumped into her lap and started to purr as Kagome stroked her.

**~After the attack~**

“Are you alright, Kagome?” asked Huaisang when the group flew away on their sword, noticing that Kagome was carefully holding her side but was masking it. She gave him a slightly surprised look but her face softened and she said, “Yeah. It’s just a small cut.” He frowned before taking her hand and said, “Come.” Before leading her to the inn she was staying at and asked the inn keeper, “Can we get some bandages and hot water brought to her room?” “Of course, deary.” Said the kind older woman making him smile at her before asking, “Where is your room?”

Once inside, Huaisang led Kagome to the bed and asked, “How bad is it really?” “The only people I can’t hide from are you and Ying.” She said softly and he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his before kissing one and said, “Because we both have always been watching you, Niang Zi. After all, we are going to marry someday and what type of husband will I be if I didn’t notice that you were hurt.” They heard a knock and Huaisang got up and went over to the door and said, “You can set the water over there.” Allowing the servent girl to enter and she set the bowl down before handing him the bandages and then left.

* * *

Kagome waited until the door was closed and started to carefully undressed until she was in her chest binding and gave a sheepish smile to Huaisang who gave her a slightly reprehending look as he knelt in front of her and said, “That isn’t small, Kagome.” And she said, “It will heal soon.” He sighed but with sure and gentle hands, started to clean the dried up blood and cleaned the gash. “What got you?” He asked as her sweetheart started to banage the wound. “I think that one of the ghouls got me but I’m not sure. I am pretty sure the Ying already knew.” She said and he rose up and said, “I know how fast you heal but it seems like it is healing slower.” Kagome smiled warmly at him as he started to clean up before coming over and kissed her forehead and said, “Get some rest. You deserved it. I’ll let the others know about that happened.” She nodded as she stood up and changed to her under layers before sliding into the bed and asked, “Will you be back?”

Huaisang smiled at his lover as he said, “I’ll try.” She smiled before falling asleep and he quitly left the room with thr dirty water and rags. Once he handed them over, the Nie heir left the inn and made his way to the docks where Wei Wuxian and the others where arriving. “How is Kagome?” he asked, as Wei Wuxian jumped off the boat and Huaisang said, “Resting in her inn room.” “Did something happen to Kagome?” asked Lan Xichen with a concered look and Huaisang said, “Kagome was hurt by a water ghoul earlier but hid it. Luckly it wasn’t too deep and she is now resting in her room at the inn.” “That girl always hid her emotions and Wei Wuxian always knows but doesn’t tell.” Said Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen said, “We will vist her then before returning to the sect. Nie Huaisang, please lead us.”

Wei Wuxian stayed behind as the others left as he climbed in beside his twin who automatically turned into his chest and muttered, “Big Brother.” He kissed her hair and said, “Rest easy now, little sister.” As his fingers started to run through her hair making her relax. Closing his eyes, he felt his own body relaxing with having his twin near and felt their qi linking and flowing contently.

Huiansag smiled softly as he mused said, “It still amazes me.” Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked into the kind eyed of Lan Xichen who said, “Twins share such a deep and special connection with each other unlike any before. Also there is a chance that Kagome’s future children could also be twins.” Making his eyes widen slightly but when a knowing look entered the elder Lan’s eyes, Huaisang knew that he knew. Then the door opened and Wei Wuxian came out looking very relaxed and content and said, “Her wound is healing. I think that the resentful energy from the ghouls were hindering her healing abilities.” “What do you mean?” spoke Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian said, “Every since I could remember, Kagome would always heal faster than normal unless there is some sort of energy or if it was serious enough hindering it…” he trailed off anf Huaisang asked, “The scare on her leg.” “…a wild dog had bit her making her gain a fever when we were kids.” Wei Wuxian said making Jiang Cheng suck in a sharp breath.

**~A few days later~**

Huaisang, Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Cheng all stood in front of the Cloud Sect’s gates to see Kagome off. She hugged Wei Wuxian tightly who returned it and said, “Be safe, little sister.” Kissing her forehead as she kissed his cheek and teased, “You stay out of trouble.” He chuckled before Jiang Cheng pulled her into a hug which she returned and said, “He is right. For some reason, trouble always ends up finding you, Kagome. Can you give this to Sango for me?” Making her pout and said, “I have to worry about your temper, brother.” Before pulling away so Jiang Cheng could give her a small present. Kagome then turned to the Nie heir and threw arms around Huaisang who returned the hug and said, “I wish you could stay longer.” “I’ll see you back at the Nie Sect.” she said before pecking his lips making him flush as she pulled away and left with a wave. Before he could be teased, Huaisang asked, “Brother Cheng, are you sweet on Sango? Kagome told me how the two of you spend time together during their vist.” Making the said man blush as Wei Wuxian laughed and slung his arms around them and said, “He is! I heard by mistake, very…interesting sounds along with Sango’s name. But I think that she is too strong for you.”

* * *

**~A few weeks after Nie Huaisang returned from Gusu Lan Sect~**

Dressed in a beautiful long, flowing red dress with a golden ribbon and band around the waist with a elegant embroidered golden phoenix , long sleeves with gold stiching along the hems and a low-cut chest cut that looked like scales, Kagome took a deep breath as Sango finished applying her make up. “You’re beautiful.” Her best friend said as she stepped back and her breath caught in her throat when she saw her relfection. Hearing a knock, Sango went to the door and let in Wei Wuxian who stopped but gave a soft smile. Over his arm was a piece of red and gold emborided silk. “I have your last peace.” He said coming over before kneeling before her and placed her vail over her hair carefully and kissed her forehead. “Are you nervous?” he asked as Sango left the room and Kagome gave a sheepish smile and asked, “Is it that obvious?” he shook his head as he rose up and helped her up and she took a few minutes to take in what he was wearing. As a gift from Zhang Yongxi, Wei Wuxian was wearing a simple yet elegant black gown with red and gold trim and red plum blossoms. “I can’t believe that I’m going to be married.” Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her brother who returned the hug, mindful of the make up and said, “I know…”

Due to the Wen Clan, Nei Mingjue ordered that Nie Huaisang and Wei Kagome should wed upon Nie Huaisang’s return to ensure her safety since, despite the tyrannise of the Wen, Wen Ruohan still respected the marriage laws preventing him from getting his hands on Kagome. Even Sango, who found out she was the last of the Gu Sect, a sect who were famed for making wepons out of the bones and hides of magical beast and their abnormally accurate night hunt skills, was forced to enter an arrange marriage with Jiang Cheng.

**~A few hours later~**

Lan Wangji felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Higurashi Kagome being escorted down the red carpet by Wei Wuxian. While most think he was looking at Kagome, his eyes were stuck on Wei Wuxian. The black, red and gold robe highlighted his body’s outline which cuased the females present to gush quietly and their eyes locked briefly and he sent a wink an oddly flirtations smirk before turning his attention back to his sister.

Huaisang lost his breath when he finally saw the red clad Kagome being walked towards him on the arm of Wei Wuxian whom even he would admit was handsome. He himself was wearing the Nie Sect’s wedding robe which was a xuanduan that was gray and gold with the Nei sect’s beast head on the robe. They were in front of the Unclean realm’s temple. He smiled at Kagome when they reached the top and Wei Wuxian said, “Treat her well.” “Always.” He said as he offered his arm and the couple together walked through the arch where they saw Kagome’s familiar Zhèngyì, wearing a blackish gray robe with golden designs with a lighter gray over coat that had breathtakingly beautiful golden designs, standing at the alter. To the right was Nei Mingjue, Jiang Fengmian, and Wen Ruohan and the left was Lan Xichen, and Jin Guangshan.

Zhèngyì raised his arms and said, “Today you have all gathered to witness the blesses union of Nei Huaisang and Higurashi Kagome by the blessing of both sects and witnessed by the Sect Leaders. Both have a representative of their sects baring a gift.” Sango, who had became the ward of the Nie Sect, dressed in a long, floor-length gray dress with long white sleeves that have a gold cuff. stepped forward and presented a finely crafted wooden pair of Mandarin Ducks and said, “The Nie Sect prays for a long and happy marriage.”

Wei Wuxian accepted it and presented a scroll and said, “The Wei sect prays for everlasting love and bliss.” As Sango accepted it. Since Kagome was marrying Nie Huaisang as Wei Kagome, they wanted to honour their parents. Zhèngyì said, his voice was rich and calm as it rang out for everyone to hear, “Nei Huaisang, you are willing to marry Wei Kagome as your wife, in sacred marriage together for life? Whether she has sickness or health, poverty or wealth, beauty or is plain, in good times and in bad, you are willing to love her, to comfort her, to respect her, and protect her? And willing to be forever loyal to her?” “I will.” He said, in a sure voice.

The Qilin looked at Kagome and repeated it, “Wei Kagome you are willing to marry Nie Huaisang as your husband, in sacred marriage together for life? Whether he has sickness or health, poverty or wealth, beauty or is plain, in good times and in bad, you are willing to love him, to comfort him, to respect him, and protect him? And willing to be forever loyal to him?”

“I will.” Said Kagome and then Zhèngyì said, “Now bow to the heavens.” He stated as they faced the alter and bowed. “Bow to the Earth.” Yue said and they turned to the crowd and bowed before serving the Groom’s family tea. Zhèngyì said, “Bow to each other.” And they did and Kagome’s familiar said, “The wedding is now complete with the union of Nie Huaisang and Wei Kagome!” making everyone cheer and Kagome smiled at her husband who returned it before they moved onto the second part.

**~ Nuptial Chamber~**

Arriving at the bridle chamber, Huaisang and Kagome sat on the bed where Nei Mingjue gave them two golden cups filled with a honey wine, tied with a red string. After a few sips, they exchanged the cups until it was all empty.

**~Tea Ceremony~**

Kagome smiled as she poured tea for Nie Mingjue who sipped it before giving Nie Huaisang a red envelope with a smirk. She repeated it for Jiang Fengmian and Wen Ruohan who each gave them a red envelope and then switched with Nie Huaisang who poured tea for Lan Xichen and Jin Guangshan and also received red envelopes and finally it was time for the banquet.

**~An hour before the Wedding Banquet~**

“How do I look?” asked Kagome’s voice making Huaisang look up and felt his mouth dry up. She was wearing an elegant, flowing gray dress with white sleeves and gold embroidery around a modest neckline and over the skirt was a darker gray with golden whisp like designs with a more delicate version of the beast’s head around her waist. “Beautiful, my fairy.” Huaisang said as he stood up before pulling her into a hug which she relaxed in and returned it and he kissed the top of her head and asked, “Are you happy with this?” she pulled back slightly and said, “It was going to happen soon or later, Huaisang but all I want is to know that you will be true to your vows. I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He shook his head and said, “I would never so that, I vow to you on my honor.” Before kissing her lips then they pulled back and he offered his arm which she accepted and the young couple made their way to the feast.

**~Wedding Banquet~**

( _The way the banquet is set up. The Nie Shrine behind the main table where Huaisang, Wei Wuxian, Sango, and Mingjue are sitting. Two tables facing each other where the other sect leaders where sitting with their respective children then smaller tables for the visitors.)_

Huaisang took a deep breath as he stood up and said, “Kagome and I would like to thank you all for attending our wedding on such a short notice. Please enjoy the food and entertainment offered by the Nie Sect.” making everyone cheer as he sat down and Kagome said, “Nice going.” He smiled and soon all the food was served and a light and fun atmosphere filled the place.

Jiang Cheng caught the eye of Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan who nodded and he stood up making his way to the newly wedded couple. Surprisingly with the first meeting of Jin Zixuan and Wei Higurashi, the two clicked and she gained another friend and brother. She even manage to help mend his relation with Jiang Yanli.

“Brother Cheng, Brother Zixuan, and Brother Wangji!” said Kagome happily making him smile and said, “Congratulations, Kagome, Bro Huaisang. This is a gift from the Jiang Sect.” Huaisang smiled and said, “Thank you.” As she accepted the small box and opened it to reveal a Ruyi making Kagome smile warmly and said, “It’s beautiful, Brother.” He nodded as Jin Zixuan step forward and offered a small box which Huaisang took and opened it to revel two rice bowl sets. “Congratulations.” He said and Kagome nodded and said, “Thank you, Brother Zixuan.” “This is from the Lan.” Said Lan Wangji as he gave them a small box which had two jade pendants wrapped in gold and Huaisang said, “Thank you all so much.” Wei Wuxian grinned and said, “Now that is done, let’s all have some fun.” Before jumping over the table and Kagome laughed and said, “I do need to greet the guest.” Huaisang nodded as he joined then men and Kagome waved as she stood up and started to mingle with the guest.

**~WIth Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji~**

Unable to fight the urge, Lan Wangji grabbed the sleeve of Wei Wuxian and pulled him away from the party until they were alone and away from prying ears and eyes. “Lan Zhan?” he asked and he narrowed his eyes as he shoved him against the wall and kissed him right on the lips. He froze but slowly returned it and pinned Wuxian’s wrist above his head and he deepened the kiss earning a moan from the teen under him. “Lan Zhan!” he said when the Lan member broke away and started to kiss down his neck making him shiver and released his wrists and he pushed on hic chest. “What was that about?” he asked and something snapped back in place making Lan Wangji pull back and fled. ‘ _How can you be so untamed?’_ he child himself as he silently joined the party.

Wei Wuxian just stared at the trail that Lan Wangji felt before a wide smirk appeared on his face. ‘ _Kissing him was amazing…game on, Lan Zhan. Game on.’_ He thought as he slowly walked back to the party and smirked when he saw Jiang Cheng, quietly snuck up and said, “You should go and talk to Sango. It seems like she is getting some attention.” startling Jiang Cheng whose eyes locked on Sango who some guys where talking to and he stormed over.

Wei Wuxian easily found Lan Wangji who was standing away from the crowd so he took advanged and when he was closer, grabbed Lan Wangji's wrist and pulled him into the shadows behind a stone alcove. "Wei Ying." he said and the twin chuckled and said, "It's rude to kiss and run, Zhan." making the said man ears turn red and went stiff as Wuxian moved so their bodies where brushing aginst each other and lightly nipped his neck before he found himself with his back aginst the wall and Lan Zhan kissing him which he returned, pulling himself closer.

The two teens pulled away to catch their breaths and Wei Wuixan smiled as if he was a cat who had gotten in the cream and said, "I want this to be normal between us. After all, something tells me that you are my fated person." making Zhan's breath catch they locked eyes and said, "You are _**mine and always.**_ "


	11. Divine and Demonic Cultivation and Elemental Assigments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to mess around with the Demonic Cultivation. I will gadly take any advice on the abilities or lay out

Unlike with Demonic Cultivation the user has to be born with the gift and have a divine being to unlock the cultivation and teach them. But that only applies for the original founder. The founder has the ability to gift certain people the cultivation who wish to learn after passing a test and meeting the requirements. Once they pass the test and have met the requirements the Founder will grant the gift. It counters Demonic Cultivation yet also be negated as well if the Demonic is on par or stronger.

**Divine Cultication has the following:**

* * *

**Absolute Senses, Will, Skills, Wisdom, Healing, Condition, Beauty  
**

**Combat Perception**

**Divine Weaponry**

**Godly Incarnation  
**

**Guardianship**

**Divine or Holy Elements**

**Immoratlity**

**Nigh Omniscience**

**Resurrection _(Can bring back a dead person with three conditions; the soul has to still on earth, the person's death was too early or meant to be, and they could only be revived once. Also as a catch is that the resurrection will make them basiclly a vampire without the weakness of sunlight, blood or stake.)_**

**_Restoration (can restore a destroyed Golden Core)_ **

**Grim Reaper (Able to summon and talk to souls but also can guide them)**

**Purification**

**Truth Inducement**

**Virtue Manipulation (chastity, temperance, generosity, diligence, patience, kindness, modesty)**

The disciples may have one to 3 of the main ones on a lesser degree of power which can be taken away if misused

* * *

_**Demonic Cultivation** _

It uses spiritual energy stored in the dantian to manipulates resentful energy (given off by walking corpses. Notably, demonic cultivation can be accessed without a golden core. Unlike it's counter part, anyone can learn and use it. It counters Divine Cultivation but can be negated by Divine Cultivation if

**The Founder of Demonic Cultivation can use the following:**

* * *

**Absolute Senses, Will, Skills, Wisdom, Beauty, Condition  
**

**Chaos and Corruption Inducement**

**Combat Perception**

**Corpses Control (Stygian Tiger seal, Envocation)**

**Conscious Fierce Corpse (Corpse Poisoning)**

**Death Inducement and Control**

**Demonic Elements**

**Demonic Summoning**

**Demonic Weaponry**

**Immortality**

**Nigh Omniscience**

**Satanic Incarnation**

**Vice and Sin Manipulation( Lust, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony)**

* * *

While both are very powerful, they each are each other's weakness. It is the ever lasting battle between Demonic and Divine which either of them can over take the other. No user is immune to the weaknesses regardless of if they are a Founder or Disciple.

* * *

In the up coming chapters, the elemntal parts will start to show so in order for you avoid confusion, I will tell each other the character's elements. For reference, think of Elemental Bending. The will have two through marriage and their first time together.


	12. Wedding Night and Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a MxF Lemon. Feel free to skip it. The Song used is 'Dangerous Game' From the Brodway play of Jekyll and Hyde! I highly reccomend you listen to it.

Right Click to open the link in another tab.

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hr7mu5RUNyk> **

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

**~Wedding Night~**

“I’m coming in.” said Huaisang as he slid open the door to see Kagome dressed in her white night robe brushing out her hair. “Did you get everything done?” she ask as he locked the door and touched the silencing seal that Yue gave them and watched as it glowed faded. “Yeah, I hate paperwork.” He said making her giggle as he started to undress until he was in his undergarments before coming up behind her, knelt down and wrapped a arm around her waist and the other gently holding her neck, tilting it back. “Relax.” He said, dropping his ‘weak’ façade allowing the scheming and cunning personality to come through.

_I feel your fingers cold on my shoulder, your chilling touch as it run down my spine…._

He felt her relax and slowly slid his hand down over her neck, shoulders and arms pulling down her night robe seeing goosbumps appearing. Bring his other hand that was around her waist up, he brushed against her bounded breast and before pulling away and stood up. “Stand.” Huaisang said, his voice had taken on a seductive tone as he tilted her head back more.

_Watching your eyes as they invade my soul…forbidden pleasure I’m afraid to make mine…_

Feeling her shiver, Huaisang pulled her flush against the front of his body and felt the cool air hit her now bare chest as he undid her bindings. She gasped when his hands closed around them and dropped her head back against his shoulder as he started to kiss her neck as he messaged and whispered, “All those erotic books I read will come in handy.” As he tweaked a nipple which made her let out a breathless moan. Feeling her pull away, Huaisang slowly let her go so she could turn and he felt his member starting to hard as she slowly undid her night robe, it draped on her shoulders. “Be…gentle.” His wife said and he said, “I will try.”

_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment eyes meet mine, I’m out of mind, I’m out of control, full of feelings I can’t define. It is a sinn with no name, like a hand in a flame, and our senses proclaim that it’s a dangerous game…_

Huaisang pushed off the robe, taking the chance to run his hands down her arms and back up as their eyes locked and he could see them darkening with lust. Stripping out of his own cloths, he scooped her up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down, kissing her deeply, moving on top of her.

_A darker dream, that had no ending, that is it so unreal that you believe that it’s true, a dance of death, out of mystery tale, the frighten princess dosen’t know what to do. Will the ghost go away, will she will them to stay, either way there is no way to win._

Pleasure was flowing through Kagome’s body as her husband showed his dominance side. “Trust me…’ he whispered before she felt something being tied around her eyes which were close snd snapped open to see nothing but darkness as she felt her wrists being tied and bounded to something above her. A chill went down her spine as a hand gently pressed on her neck before gasping when she felt him tightening slightly. “You will be safe…just relax, Princess…”

_All I know that I’m lost, and I counting the cost, my emotions are in a spin, I don know who is to blame, it a crime and a shame, but it’s true all the same, our senses proclaim….it’s a dangerous game._

As the night grew older in the room belonging to Huaisang, where two young bodies interlocked in the dance of passion. The familiar smell of passion filled the room as Huaisang put to used the skills he learned by reading erotica to please his wife who was returning just as much.

Kagome was still blindfolded and hands tied to the head of his bed, allowing him free reign of her perfect body. ‘ _What a crime…and it could be considered a shame that we both like this.’_ Thought Huaisang as he slowed his touches, trailing down to her wet and hot center making her gasp, “Huaisang!”

When he couldn’t wait any longer, hewithdrew his fingers from her warmth making her whimper with lost and positioned himself, intertwining their hands, and trusted in, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. Whispering sweet words to Kagome, Huaisang started to move in her and settled on a tempo that brought pleasure for both of them. Finally they reached their peak and the heir collapse on top of Kagome who was just as tired, unknowingly tying together their cores and Huaisang gaining a very special gift. With a soft smile, he asked, “Are you alright?” “Yeah, just tired.” she said making him laugh as he rolled off of her before getting up and went over to his dresser.

**~End of Lemon~**

* * *

Once they were cleaned and dressed, Huaisang deactivated the seals and climbed beside the sleeping Kagome who snuggled up to his chest and he kissed her forehead and said, “Good night by beautiful wife.” And fell into a content sleep with his arms securely around Kagome.

**~4 months later at the bottom of the Burial Mounds~**

The gray and gold Qilin landed beside his severely wounded master who was beside an equally bad off Wei Wuxian. Taking on his human form, he glided towards them and saw the resentful and demonic energy swirl together to take the form of a dark figure with glowing red eyes. “Qilin.” The dark voice said and Zhèngyì said, “Mo” “Ah such an honor to meet a divine being.” It said and Zhèngyì nodded as he touched Kagome’s body which glowed and a beam of light shot up anc shifted into a the 12 golden winged angle appeared. He landed and said, “It is time … Lucifer.” And the dark figure then shifted into a very handsome tan skinned man with crimson eyes and 12 pitch black wings who hissed, “Michael. But true." Zhèngyì watched as the two dragon vanished into their respective host which unlocked Kagome’s Divine Cultivation and Wei Wuxian’s Demonic Cultivation. He watched as the resentful energy all shot into Wei Wuxian who was in pain while the rays of the sun entered Kagome who cried softly out in pain as their true powers were unlocked. Picking them both us, he carried them to a cave and then vanished.

**~Unclean Realm~**

Nie Huaisang gasp sharply when he felt his Golden Core increase suddenly and clenched his teeth as he fell on his back, gasping for air as he felt his Core, qi and base change. ‘ _Kagome!’_ was his first thought as the pain slowly faded making him take in an breath of much needed air and Zhèngyì’s voice said, “Your wife now has Divine Cultivation as her twin has Demonic.” He slowly sat up, wincing as he did and asked, “She is alright?” the Qulin nodded and said, “Yes. During your wedding night, your golden core was joined with hers, which makes you cultivation partners. Your core was growing to match hers.”

**~With Lan Wangji~**

The normally emotionless Lan Wangji sharply inhaled as he clenched his heart, falling to his knees. He felt his core pulsing and shifting as well as his qi. ‘ _Wei Ying…’_ he through with certainty as the pain faded and he unsteadily stood up, leaning against a tree. ‘ _He is alive.’_ He thought with certainty as relief flooded his body as the realization that his fated person was alive which in turn gave him hope and went to find Jiang Cheng to tell him the news, giving them a ray of hope. Somehow, Lan Wangji somehow just knew that his love had turned to the Demonic side but found that he didn't mind it for it gave him Wei Wuxian back and soildifed his will to never let his fated person go nor to loose him once more, even if he had to fight off his own sect.


	13. Chapter 13

**~3 months later to the battle** ~  
A

t the sound of a flute, the fire changed into green and to the horror of Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng, the corpus of the Wen Sect started to rise up before they rushed at them. “They are only killing the Wen’s men!” said Jiang Cheng while Lan Wangji said, “Such a sinister way…but it seems to be a friend.” “Because we are.” Said a voice Jiang thought he would never hear making him gasp as Wei Kagome, dressed in a bright, sparkling and glowing golden hanfu dress with long flowing sleeves that swayed in a breeze landed between them. “Kag…Kagome.” Said Cheng as she laid her hand on each of their shoulders and he could feel his qi and body recovering. “Hello, Brother Wangji and Brother Cheng. Sango is resting and being tended to by Wen Ning and his sister with Huaisang.” She said making him narrow his eyes but she placed her hand over his mouth and said, “Behind the scenes, Huaisang and I have been gathering Wen sect members who want to desert, orphans, cultivators who have lost their sect and those who earn for a place. Zhèngyì and Sister Qing is teaching them medicine and healing. Now…Let’s watch.”

Kagome sighed as she watched the brutally way Wei Wuxian was dealing with and glided over, resting her hand on his arm and said, “Let me take care of him and you can take care of your revenge.” Glowing red eyed met hers as he nodded and the black energy that surrounded him faded, making the Core Melting Hand fall to the ground but with a wave of her hand, golden chain wrapped around his arms, waist, and legs moving him into a kneeling position. Kagome walked towards him and said, “Zhao Zhuliu.” Making his eyes widen and asked, “Ho…How do you know that name?” “Once long ago, an cultivator by the name of Zhao Yongxi had a younger brother who at the ability to met a person’s golden core. While the older brother started at a young age, the younger one started later before leaving the older one.” Said Kagome as she gracefully knelt down and took a pendant with clouds on it making him gasp and his eyes met hers. “Speak the truth.” She commanded and he said, “For once, I was finally recognized for my talents and not for being in my brother’s shadow. Wen Rouhan gave me that chance. Although I do hate Wen Chao and his mistress’ attitude, I followed orders out of respect for Wen Rouhan.”

Kagome smiled softly as she gently cupped his face and said as her eyes glowed faintly, “Zhao Zhuliu, my brother has left your fate up to me. You have loyalty yet it was wrongfully used as was your gift.” “What…is my punishment?” he asked quietly and Kagome smiled softly as she embraced the older man and said, “I have seen the good in your soul despite what you have done. Zhao Zhuliu, as of now, I sealed your golden core and cultivation qi away, rendering you a regular man. The Wen Sect has fallen and my master has requested for you to be returned to him.” As the chains glowed making the man gasp as they melted into him and Kagome sent her purification powers into him, fully ridding him the taint from the grasp of the Wen Sect. “Thank you, Kagome.” Said Yongxi who had appeared before helping up his younger brother who gave a warm smile and looked at Kagome who said, “The seal is not permeant but once you have redeemed yourself, it will slowly unlock. But if you abuse it, it will become permanent.” “Thank you, Lady Nie.” He said, and everyone could her the sincerity in his voice as the brothers left.

* * *

“That is why I love her.” Said Nie Huaisang as he landed on Kirara and dismounted to stand between the two cultivators. “Bro Huaisang!” exclaimed Jiang Cheng making him smile sheepishly before turning to Lan Wangji and said, “This is from Kagome.” Handing him a beautifully crafted, rich wood guqin with writing. “It will provide protection. Brother Cheng, all the elders, women and children are safe along with Big sister Yanli who is with Bro Jin and Sango.” “What did she let him live.” Asked Cheng as he watched as Kagome helped up the man who ruined him. “Because she sees the good in people.” Then a shockingly cold smile appeared and said, “Also don’t you find it is fitting that one of the most loyal followers betrays you? Making you realize that you have no one left to support you…no sect, wife or mistress, children, servants, guards…all gone.” Lan Wangji gave a very wary smile while Cheng was gasping as he returned normal and said, “Let’s watch the show, shall we?”

Wei Wuxian smiled in a cure land said, “It seems like your follower has betrayed you, Wen Chao.” At the petrified Wen Chao who yelled, “Who are you!” and he finally reveled his face and watched as the Wen bastard’s face paled and he said, “Impossible!” then tried to run but with a flick of his flute, Wen Chao was trapped in place as his mistress slowly approached him, growling slowly before attacking. “Lan Wangji.” Said Kagome, who had joined them not long after, as she wrapped her arms around his waist making the cultivator stop and said, “Let me go Kagome.” “Trust your fated one. Brother has been worried about you since you two were saved from the cave. You and he have a bond unlike our or he has with Cheng.” Said Kagome making him frown as his watched his love’s demonic way. “Light and dark. Evil and Good. Demonic and Divine. Ying and Yang. Each represents one side yet one can’t exist without the other thus upsetting the balance. You are the light to his dark as his dark is to your light.” Said the younger twin making Lan Wangji look at her before relaxing and she released her arms and he rested his hand on her head and said, “True.” Then the flute started to play and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the scene as Nie Huaisang came closer and placed his hand on her should with a comforting way. The three males watched…as Wei Wuxian brutally killed Wen Chao, finally getting revenge for Lotus Pier and the sects.

* * *

**~After math~**

“Will you change you mind about me now, Zhan?” asked Wei Wuxian who regarded his lover with a critical look. He watched as he tired but wary cultivator approaching him and then tripped over a corpse’s arm and he easily caught him, inhaling his soothing winter scent. Wei Wuxian pulled back enough to meet his eyes and felt his body relax as acceptance filled his eyes and before either knew it, they were kissing, Lan Zhan easily taking control of the kiss.  
Pulling away, Lan Zhan said, “Come back to Gusu with me, my wife.” He wasn’t going to lose his love again making him stiffen and Zhan said, “I want you to be with me. You are mine, now and always. I am your light.” “Kagome told you.” He mused and Wangji smiled faintly and said, “Our sister is wise.” “I need to help Jiang Cheng finish before I can move on. We have achieved revenge for Lotus Pier. My cultivation is tied with Kagome’s who is tied with mine. We are keeping each other in balance. She can negate me as I can negate her.” Wuxian said making him nod before pulling away but instead of returning to the celebration, Lan Zhan, instead, led the Demonic Cultivator to his room at the hidden base.

~ **In the Room** **~**

As soon as the door was locked, Wuxian was pushed against the door by Lan Zhan who had captured his lips in a passionate and needy kiss. He gasped when strong hands started to run over his body and clung to his shoulders. "Zhan..." he gasped as his hands slid under his robe to explore his top half earning a shiver. "Take...me to bed." whisper Wuxian and he nipped the Lan's ear and before he could blink, he was on the bed and bare of his robe with a very untamed Lan Wangji hovering over him with lust burring in his eyes. After all, it was their wedding night...


	14. Interlude Part. 2

Following the two victories at Jingchu and Chongyang, the newly returned Wei Wuxian and the new Sect Leader Jing Cheng pushed the remaining Wen to Northern Qin Mountains recovering all the lost land that belong to Jingchu. But the war was far from over and the clans needed a plan…which Wei Wuxian and Wei Kagome came up with.

**~The Formation of the Tiger Seal~**

“Sister, will you be alright?” asked Wei Wuxian as they hovered over the lake under Muxi Mountain. She smiled and said, “I am. Are you ready? There is a lot of risks that we will be unmasking.” He nodded and they locked eyes before Wuxian’s eyes started to glow a blood red as the black iron sword rose up, teaming with dark energy. Kagome raised her own hand up, as her golden qi mixed with her twins causing the cave to become extremely heavy with their clashing qi. The sword, crusted in rust and energy shattered and slowly formed a pendent that will come to be known as the Stygian Tiger Seal. But instead of Wei Wuxian being the sole controller, the seal split in half as one glowed a pure white and remerged with each other the cave became normal.

“What was that?” asked Wei Wuxian as he looked at the seals and Kagome said, “This can control the zombies and will only be under our control, yet if certain conditions are met, we can create one who is sane. But what they don’t know is that unless they are together, the seal will be useless, unable to recreated.

**~Closing~**

With the victories of he Nie sect on the Hejian Front, the Lan Sect on the Langya, Jiang, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji on the Jiangling, The Lan sect onf the Gusu front, and behind the scenes help the Nie Huaisang and Nie Kagome, the allied clans finally defeated the Wen Sect and Jiang Cheng finally married Sango. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji announced their relationship. Finally there was peace.

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian had decide to get married in secret with only Lan Xichen, Nie Huaisang and Mingjue, Kagome, and Sango and Cheng, with the Lan wanting Wei Wuxian to be completely his and his alone, no one would be able to have him


	15. Second Chance

~After freeing the Wen remnants from the Jin~

Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang stood slightly behind Kagome as she looked the body of Wen Ning. “Can you…bring him back?” Asked Wei Wuxian making his twin turn and said gently, “I cannot bring him back to life but rather make him…undead. His soul hasn’t departed and I have been cultivating it. I will need the seal though.” He nodded as he gave her the seal and said, “After this…I will destroy it. Jin Guangshan wanted to gain control over it. It causes too much damage if you are not there.”

“Because you counter it.” Mused Huaisang earning a kiss from her and said, “Of course. Huaisang, do you think you can withstand being in here?” He shook his head and teased, “You both are monsters. Plus I want to talk to Zhèngyì.” They nodded and with a kiss to Kagome and a handshake to Wei Wuxian, he left.

~Outside the cave in Yinling~

“Did you find a place?” Asked Huaisang as he joined the serene Zhèngyì who was sitting in the edge of a cliff. He took out his newest project which was almost done. He was mimicking the Tiger Seal “I did. Located in Sichuan, there is a grand and lush bamboo forest that can support and provide for a sect. There is also an abandoned sect complex and a village as well.” “Perfect.” He said as he finished the last details of the seal and Zhèngyì said, “Remarkable.” Huaisang smiled and said, “One is a fool to believe that everything is over. I have a feeling that, besides Brother Ziuxan, the Jin sect is becoming another Wen. You have seen what they did to the innocent…forcing the weak to do labor and killed one of my wife’s best friend….” “What about your brother.” He asked and Huaisang said, “I have his and Lan Xichen’s support.” “What are you guys talking about?” Asked Wei Wuxian as he joined them.

~Inside the cave~

‘It’s odd seeing my body.’ Said the spirit of Wen Ning hovering beside Kagome who he immediately went to after realizing he was dead. She smiled at the kind teen and said, “I can bring you to life but only once. Do you understand?” He nodded and said, ‘I understand, Kagome.’ She nodded as she placed the Tiger seal on the body’s chest and channel her divine qi into it and said, “May the time be reversed and may this poor soul return to the living.“ the body started to glow as a silver chain appeared between him and Ning felt himself being pulled into his body.

Kagome watched as Wen Ning’s soul returned to his body and to her shock, saw a five-petal flower appearing right on the side of his neck as he took a deep breath before pitch black eyes snapped open. “Do you remember who you are.” She asked and he said, “I’m Wen Ning…thank you Kagome.” She smiled before said, “I’m going to run some tests.” He nodded and Kagome took his wrist and felt a very slow and irregular but strong pulse. Grabbing a nearby needle, she pricked his finger to see black blood coming up but the wound immediately healed. Wanting test something, Kagome had Ning pick up a large rock and throw it in the lake. He did with ease before suddenly appearing in front of her. “You did it!” Came the voice of Wei Wuxian making her turn and smiled when she saw Huaisang, Zhèngyì, Ying, Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji and Sango.

~A few minutes later ~

“While I am glad that Wen Ning is alive, you are hiding and protecting Wen. Not to mention you killed some of the Jin Sect disciples before fleeing.” Said Jiang Cheng with slight irritation in his voice and Sango rested her hand on his arm and said, “Ying, we are both worried that you are heading into danger.” Lan Wangji nodded and said, “They are right, Ying.”

The small group was sitting at the table that was a private room in an inn in the nearby village. Nie Huaisang was treating them to lunch. Wen Ning decided to stay behind to watch everything

“I actually have a solution for this.” Said Huaisang, hiding his face with his fan and Kagome asked, “What?” “Zhèngyì and I have considered the outcome and I had him search for a suitable place for a sect to grow. In Sichuan, the land west of the Jiang Sect, is a bamboo forest that has an abandoned complex and a village. Brother and Bro Xichen both gave me their support.” Looking to his brother in law, he said, “If you can take the Wen and the others to Sichuan, you can form your own sect…or restart the Wei. It will also put a great distance between you and the Jin.”

Wei Wuxian sucked in a sharp breath as Kagome gasped quietly before he wrapped his arm around his twin and said, “We cannot ever repay you, Nie Huaisang.” His twin’s husband smiled and said, “I’m glad you like it.” “Wei Wuxian.” Said Jiang Cheng, glaring at him and he asked, “Jiang Cheng.” “Are you going to abandon Lotus Pier? We promised that we would be the twin heroes…” he snapped slamming his hand on the table and Wuxian said, “I will always be part of Lotus Pier but my dealings and actions can negatively affect the Jiang Sect’s face. Can you bare that?” Meeting the lightening almond eyes of Jiang Cheng.

“Ying, Wanyin, calm down.” Said Kagome as she squeezed arm as Sango pinched Cheng who glared at her which she easily met. “Sango, Ying and I are practically brother and sisters. Sango has even taken on the Wei name. Through her marriage with you, the Jiang Sect and the Wei Sect are joined. Just like how Big Sister will marry brother Zxuian and moving to live with the Jin sect.” Kagome explained as Cheng calmed down and Lan Wangji said, “She is right. Even if we restart the Wei Sect, Ying will still be a member of your sect.”

Jiang Cheng crossed his arms with a sigh as he started to twist his ring around before saying, “Damn it, I hate it when you are right.” His sworn brother winked and teased, “Plus our kids can easily fill our promise.” He smirked and said, “True enough. In speaking of which, Sango is pregnant.” Shocking everyone but cheered which led to a mini celebration that lasted well into the night. Kagome paid for two rooms for the couples before saying to her slightly tipsy husband, “Let’s return to the mound.”

~Discussion Conference~

“Have you reconsidered my offer?” Ask Jin Guangshan as he eyed the Tiger seal that Wei Wuxian, the Patriarch of Yinling, brought out. Almost never did Wei Wuxian attend a Conference much less with a very much alive Wen Ning who he was sure was beaten to death. “Wei Wuxian?” Asked Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian smirked and said, “I’m here for you all to witness what I am about to do.” Making the others mutter.

Red energy started to twist around the seal in his hand and Jin Guangshan hid his grin behind his sleeve thinking that he was finally going to get the seal. But to everyone’s shock, the Tiger Sea was started to crack then shattered. Unknown to all but Cheng, Kagome, Huaisang, Mingjue, Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen, he destroyed the fake seal while Kagome held the real one.

“I have decided to destroy the Tiger Seal rendering it useless to be rebuilt. It is far too dangerous for Anyone to use or have. The metal used to create has also been destroyed as well as my notes of it. After all it is a time for peace.” Said a very smug Wei Wuxian as he looked at the smirking Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen who had humor dancing in his eyes and Jin Guangshan with a look of pure shock. “I also came for another reason.” He said and Nie Mingjue asked, “What?” In a firm voice, “It is not safe for the remaining Wen and I refused to let the elder, women, and children suffer for what a part did. So I decided to restart the Wei Sect in Sichuan which is west of the Jiang.” “He’s right. You have the backing of the Nie Sect.” Said Mingjue with a knowing gleam and Lan Xichen smiled and said, “As well as the Lan. Wangji has already told me that he will go with you.” “Same here, having a sect that I personally know will definitely strengthen Lotus Pier.” With that he brought out the contract that Kagome wrote and said, “This was written by Kagome. It basically says that any Wen who cast off the name and adopt Wei, they will no longer be considered Wen. Wen Ning, who was nursed back to health by Kagome has agreed to speak on behalf of the Wen.” Making him flush slightly and said, “My…sect members agreed and I have their names here…”

“Who is to say that the Wei Sect will not start up trouble? After all they are still Wen.” Asked the Jin leader but Lan Xichen said, “It is fair. Young master Ning’s sister is a healer and that she and Kagome has been training healers and accepting orphans and lone cultivators. Therefore I’ll sign it.” As Cheng said, “Already knew that so I will sign as well.” “Same here.” Before Jin Guangyao spoke up and said, “I’ll sign on his behalf. I owe a debt of to Lady Jiang. ” And with that, Wei Wuxian had finally protected the Wen. But had a nagging feeling that it wasn’t over.

**~The Night Hunt~**

“Enough. You will not speak to my future wife, your future Sect Leader, in that tone, Zixun. She is right in reprimanding you.” Said Jin Zixuan as he stood in front of Yanli and Wei Wuxian looking at his cousin. “But…” he started to say but Zixuan said, “There is no law on to limit how much one can hunt. Wei Wuxian, did you use your flute?” “Nope, I promised Kagome to be fair.” He said and everyone knew that no matter what, Wei Wuxian would never hurt or betray his sister. “He is right and shall we not forget the fact that it was your men who was abusing Elders and children from the Wen? Nearly killing one? Didn’t the Wen also did that?” Spoke up Kagome as she entered the clearing, wearing her Nie gray and gold, reminding everyone who she was married to.

Nie Huaisang his his smile behind his fan as Kagome easily rendered Zixuan’s cousin speechless while putting him in his place and scolding him. His face was so red from embarrassment that he and his ‘followers’ left and Huaisang said, “Luckily we stop a confrontation.” “Indeed and I thank you for that also I wish to apologize for the treatment of the innocents.” Said Jin Guangyao arriving with Lan Xichen making Wen Ning smile shyly and said, “Thank you, Young Master Jin.” He was still incredibly bashful and then the hunt resumed.

“Zixuan? Did you mean what you said?” Asked Jiang Yanli as she walked beside her former fiancée who smiled shyly and said, “I…am. I…ah…not good…well…” he stuttered making her smile softly and he cleared his throat and said, “I want to show you something.” Offering his hand which she took and allowed herself to be led off the main path and into a clearing with a beautiful blooming tree. “Oh. It’s beautiful.” She said and Jin Zixuan said, “Yanli…I want to apologize for how I acted towards you and your sect as well as in our earlier years. When…your father broke our engagement, I started to realize that I was very fond of you. It was I who wanted you to come along on the night hunt, not mother. And i…” but Yanli gently covered his lips with her finger and said, “I’ll marry you.” And got a true smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and warm lips covered hers as they shared their first kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**~With Wei Wuxian, Kagome and Huaisang~**

“You’re not staying long?” Asked Wei Wuxian, perfectly comfortable with Lan Zhan’s arm around his waist and Huaisang said, “Unfortunately we cannot. Kagome was been under the weather.” He nodded and said, “I thought she felt off.” Before pulling his sister in a hug and said, “Zhan, a small group of cultivators are going to be visiting the Bamboo sect. Please thank your brother for us.” Nie Mingjue agreed that until the Wei Sect was finished, the remaining Wen will be under the Nie Sect’s protection and if anyone attack, they will be attacking the Nie as well. Kagome pulled away and sais, “I also made Wen Ning the stand in leader while you are away.” Making the fierce corpse smile shyly and Wei Wuxian chuckled and said, “Fine with me.”

~Arriving im the Uncleaned Realm~

“This is Heaven.” Sighed Kagome as she sank into the hot spring water, allowing her muscles to relax from the trip back. Her husband got on behind her and pulled her aginst his chest with a content sigh. “I agree…Kagome?” Asked Huaisang making her hum and asked, “Yes?” “Do you think…we can try for childern?” He asked making her turn in his arms to face him. Despite them being quite active in their sex life, Kagome was taking herbs to prevent her from getting pregnant because they were worried about the threat of war. “Do you want to?” He nodded and said, “When I see you play with the village’s childern or the orphans, it gives me a sense of longing and wanting that with you. It’s peaceful now.”

Kagome smiled and sais, “I’ll stop taking them. It will take my monthly bleeding for the effects to fade and we have to remain chaste.” He groaned slightly making her giggle as she got off of him and said, “Help me wash my hair. Also Big Brother wants to see us.” He nodded and said, “Of course.”

~Lotus Pier~

“How are you feeling, my lady?” Ask Jiang Cheng as he wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist, his hand coming to rest on her belly. Sango smiled as she lend on his shoulder and said, “Tired but the doctor said it’s normal.” He kissed her forehead and said, “I’m sorry for not being here.” While he was traveling, Sango stayed behind to keep the Jiang Sect running and hold down the fort. She was teaching the disciples her sect’s style which surprisingly complement the Jiang. “Don’t be. But I am worried that you are working to much.” Sango said as she took out his hair and started yo message his head earning a sigh. Never in his wildest dream, he could find someone who can put up with him and vise versa. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid back and he rested his head on her chest, mindful of her belly. “I love you, my lady.” “As I do you.” And he dozed off, feeling content.

~Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian~

Lan Xichen was quite taken aback by the slight darker skinned beautiful with kind features waiting for them at the gate wearing a black hanfu dress with red clouds that look exactly like the Gusu Sect’s. “Big sister.” Said Wen Ning as the kind boy went up to the maiden whose expression softened and said, “Welcome back, Wei Wuxian and young master Lan.” “Thanks. Miss Qing this is Lan Zhan’s older brother Lan Xichen. He will be staying with us for a few weeks.” He said and Lan Xichen smiled at her and said, “We are actually familiar with each other.” Shocking everyone and Wen Qing said, “It’s great to see you again, Xichen. Unknown to my cousin, our mothers where friends.” “I see then can I leave him to you?” Asked Wei Wuxian and she nodded and after bidding goodbye, the two leaders left. “Looks like you might get a sister in law.” Teased Wei Wuxian making Lan Zhan say, “They are fated.” Before strolling in leaving behind two shocked men.

~Unclean Realm~

“Run the sect?” Asked Huaisang, shocked and Mingjue said, “Yep. It’s time for you to learn how to. Of course I’m ain’t leaving but you and Kagome will assume the role of Sect Leader. I’ve already taught Kagome. Also Wen Ning will be officially the body guard of Kagome.” Shocking them but Kagome asked, “How did you know?” They heard a Mew as Kirara jumped into Huaisang’s lap and he said, “Your familiar told me. You made an immortal.”

“Immortal?” They asked and Mingjue said, “They have inhuman strength, speed and senses as well unable to be killed, or sicken but heal quickly.” Huaisang wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome and asked, “Dose anyone else know?” “Only you both, Ying, Lan Xichen and Wangji, Brother Cheng, Wen Qing and Ning. Until Brother Zixuan becomes the sect leader, I won tell him unless it’s nessaery.” Said Kagome and the brothers relaxed and then Huaisang said, “We are going to start planning for a child.” “About damned time. I’m not getting any younger.” He said with a smirk making both flushed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a side series for the dragon's training

~Wedding of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan at Carp Tower ~

Jin Zixuan felt his breath catch in his throat when Jiang Yanli glided down the red carpet. Her dress was unlike any he had seen but suited her perfectly. The slightly form fitting top was red with long trailing red sleeves that had gold around the cuffs . The red skirt as full with a red and gold silk panel down the middle with golden lotus flowers and golden tassels hanging off the bottom and around her waist was a golden ribbon with the Jiang Silver Bell hanging on it. ‘She…is beautiful.’ As her rose red lips smiled softly at him and he returned it, fighting back his blush.

Under their table, Huaisang covered her hand with his and squeezed it. They were standing in for Nie Mingjue who had business else were. He turned away to take in his wife. She was wearing a gray cheongsam dress with intricate golden ornate designs covering the skirt, the top of her chest, neck and collar bone area with a long soft gray skirt with the Nie Sect Motif on a pendant and a gray and golden shawl. She smiled at him and said softly, “Pay attention.” “Sorry, you’re beautiful.” He said making her raise an eyebrow and he had to hold back a yelp at her pinch and gave her a sheepish look. “Bow to the Earth…bow to the family…bow to the heavens…and this that I pronounce the marriage of Young Master Jin Zixuan and Lady Jin Yanli!” making them clap and then Kagome stood up with Sango and said, “We’re going to help her change.” He nodded as he squeezed her hand and saw the lust in Jin Zixuan’s father’s eyes.

“I’ll see you at the dinner.” He said and watched as the girls joined their sister who had the happiest smile on her face as they linked arms.

~Dressing room~

“Thank you so much, Kagome.” Said Yanli as she hugged her sister who returned it and said, “I was glad to help. Now time to change.” Causing Yanli to nod and with the help of Sango, Yanli was out of her wedding dress and had donned a golden qiyao ruqun with white lining and ribbon wrapped around the bottom and sash. The white skirt’s fabric sticks out from the bottom with long flowing flaps trimmed with white. “Madam Jin gave me this.” She said as she spun and Sango chuckled and said, “It fit you. Your husband couldn’t take his eyes off of you.” Making her blush then teased, “And how is my future niece or nephew?” making Sango giggle and said, “Wanyin and I are betting wither it is a boy or a girl. And what about you Kagome?” She smiled as she finished refreshing her lip coloring and said, “Next week ends the preparation. Who knows, perhaps Yan and I will have our children together.” Making the two giggle and Yanli said, “Let’s rejoin our husbands.”

~After the Banquet, Inside Kagome and Huaisang’s guestroom~

“Did you see Brother Xichen and Miss Qing?” asked Kagome as Huaisang brushed out her hair, something that he loved to do. “I did. Miss Qing’s personality balances out Bro Xichen’s softer and gentler personality. I must say that Wuxian’s son is adorable.” She smiled the thought of Yuan, an orphan who Wuxian and Wangji took in. “Very much to. But how are you doing?” making him sigh as he set down her brush and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and said, “If I didn’t have you, I would have been overwhelmed…” “How long will you keep up the façade?” Kagome asked and he chuckled and mused, “Who knows? Let’s get some sleep.”

~Dream Scape~

A confused Kagome looked around at seeing a oddly familiar clearing when she heard her husband asked, “Kagome?” She turned to see Huaisang looking just as confused and then Wei Wuxian asked, “What are you two doing here?” “We could ask the same.” Came Sango’s voice as Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng, Sango, Wen Ning and Jin Zixuan looking just as confused. “We cannot all be in each other’s dreams.” Said Cheng as he crossed his arms then a voice said, “You are not. This place is located on the border of the Human and Spirit Realm. This is where your true training will start.” As 5 dragons appeared shocking everyone.

The Yellow Dragon glowed and shifted in an inhumanly breath woman with fair skin, golden hair and yellow eyes wearing a golden robe that had white wispy clouds. “I am the Dragon King of the Air, Yangchen.” She said in a warm which voice held a tone of authority.

The Azure dragon shifted into a blue haired inhumanly handsome man with long yet messy hair in a low ponytail with deep sea blue eyes wearing a robe that were shades of blue and that white tides on the skirt. He gave an easy smile and said, “I’m Kelsang, Dragon King of Water.” His voice smooth and strong.

The green dragon changed into a brown haired man with an identical build to Nie Mingjue with emerald eyes wearing a fighting robe that was shades of green. He smiled and said, “I’m Dragon King Jianzhu. Element is Earth.” His voice was firm.

The Red dragon changed into a breathtakingly beautiful tan skinned woman with fiery red hair and red orange eyes wearing a robe that was red and orange, reminding everyone of fire. Giving a kind smile, she said, “I am Ursa, Dragon King of the Fire.”

The Black Dragon changed into a darkly handsome man with pitch black eyes and inky black hair with wearing a robe that seemed endless black. His voice was low and seductive as he said, “And I am, Izumi. The Dragon of the Darkness.”

“Why...are you here?” Asked Wei Wuxian, getting over his shock and Yangchen said, “It’s simple. Through the five petal mark you each bare, you are immortal. When Wei Kagome and Wei Wuxian unlocked their Divine and Demonic Cultivation, it triggered your true abilities to awake. Nei Huaisang has part of his element due to his Gold Core being reformed. Kagome has been in contact with her element.” “Wait. You said ‘reformed’? Is that possible?” Asked Jiang Cheng and Kagome said, “It it. I can also remove or restore one.” Locking eyes with her twin who gave a sheepish smile.

“Who do we know? And what is elements?” Asked Lan Wangji, confused and Kelsang said, “The foundation within your cultivation styles are based on elemental bending. The ability to bend fire, water, earth, and air to your control. As times pass, the core was lost. You have been chosen to restart this tradition.” “Kel is right. As for the elements, we already know who will be teaching who. In order to use one, one must learn one.” Said Jianzhu and Sango asked, “So we all have marks on your bodies? Will it effect or children?” “No. While your children won’t have immortality, they will have an abnormal life span and cannot be killed easily or die of unnatural causes. That is the blessing for each of your bloodline.” Said Ursa and Zixuan asked, “How will training work?”

Izumi spoke up then and said, “A single night will equal 2000 years in this world. Time moves slowly in the outside. We will train you until you mastered your abilities. You will master your main before your secondary. Your body, qi and muscles will remember what you learn.” “Then, who has who?” Asked Wen Ning, tilting his head. “I will teach Nie Kagome and Wei Wuxian air. Kelsang will teach Nie Huaisang and Jiang Sango water. Ursa will teach Jiang Cheng Fire as well as his secondary due to it being a sub skill. Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan will be taught by Jianzhu and lastly, Wen Ning will be taught by Izumi.” Said Yangchen and then Izumi said, “In the outside world, remember to practice. Now each of you go with your assigned teacher. You will learn the basics moves of each style. Now we shall being.”

* * *

For 2000 years, the chosen group of 8 had spend almost all day mastering and learning their elements and the forgotten past of the Cultivation world. Of course that also caused the group to form an unbreakable bond of trust with each other that will last for a life time. Finally they had defeated the last test and it was end.

The Yellow Dragon, Yangchen who was more or less the main speakers, looked proudly at their students and said, “As of today, your training has been completed. We have decided to give three gifts to all. The first gift is that any offspring birthed or adopted will have an abnormally long life and be almost impossible to be kill, be wound, or become sick.” As she said, they started to glow and she continued. “The second is that four of your children will bare a mark of one of us, one of the Thunder Beast, and the Phoenix. Each will have a mark. And lastly is the knowledge and mastery of the Blood ritual.” “Blood ritual?” Asked Wen Ning and Kal said, “It allows for someone non related to become the blood offspring of a person or couple. The blessings will then apply to them.”

“But…I am not able to have a child.” Said Wen Ning as Izumi came forward and said, “My gift is separate.” As he lowered his head to touch his chest and a brief black light engulfed Wen Ning and everyone gasp when the fierce corpus was now a human once more. “He’s human?” Exclaimed Jiang Cheng, not believing his eyes as the Dragon said, “He is. Much like how I have a human form, Wen Ning will able to change into the fierce corpus. In human he will retain all of his abilities and can’t be controlled by anyone but Wei Wuxian and Wei Kagome.”

Nie Huaisang could see the gracefulness in his face as Wen Ning said, “I cannot every thank you enough.” Wei Wuxian smirked as he slapped his hand on his back and said, “Welcome back to the world of the living.” He smiled shyly and said, “thank you, bro Wuxian.” Then Jin Zixuan came over and held out his hand and said, “I fully apologize for how my sect treated you and your sect” Wen Ning smiled shyly as he took his hand and said, “I have already forgiven the Jin but thank you.” Huaisang kissed Kagome’s head and said softly, "Our children will have a large family." making her giggle and kissed his cheek as everything faded to black.

~End of Dream~


	18. Announcement

Huaisang woke up slight distorted and realized that his wife was missing. Blinking he sat up with a yawn and stretched before getting out of bed, pulling on his robe and saw a letter stating that she went for a walk with Wei Wuxian. He smiled and thought, ‘it has been sometime since they hung out.’ Before deciding to finish his newest project.

**~With Wei Wuxian and Kagome ~**

“Can you truly restore a golden core?” Asked Wei Wuxian as he lend back against a tree with his twin resting her head in his lap. “Yes. Zhèngyì helped me master that part. Do you want me to restore your core?” “Isn’t it too late?” He asked as she sat up, resting her hand on his chest and he felt a warm feeling entering his body. “No, you have more than enough.” She said and he nodded and asked, “What do I have to do?” “Lay down on your back and relax. I’m going to withdraw some of your qi and with it’s help reconstruct it.” He did as Kagome placed both hands on his chest before closing his eyes. Even if he wanted to tense, Wuxian could because his qi welcomed hers. Then about 10 or so minutes pass, he gasped sharply when he felt his core solidify and his cultivation growing. 

Kagome smiled as she sat back, picking up Suibian and said, “Try it.” “Where did he come from?” Asked Ying once he sat up taking his sword that rattled and glowed when he pulled it out. A brilliant smile appeared on his face and she said, “Suibian was keeping me safe. Do you fancy a spar? Mikazuki has been itching.” Making her twin laugh as he stood up and helped her up and teased, “Yes, Lady Nie.” Making light punch him and the siblings ended up bickering and teasing each other to the Tower and to the training field where they saw Zixuan’s cousin. The twines exchanged a look before Wei Wuxian swift and quickly went to stab at Kagome who danced a away and their deadly retain started.

Nie Huaisang smiled proudly behind his fan as he took in the shocked and scared expressions on the disciple’s faces. “Damn, they are both better even though they haven’t used their swords in a while.” Said Jiang Cheng who joined him and he said, “Sometimes she would get up at dawn to practice and practice against the disciples but none of the Nie sect can provide her with a challenge.” “Since Kagome and Yong grew up together and been each other’s sparring partner for a while, they can easily predict their next move.” Said Sango as she stood beside her husband who wrapped his arm around his waist. “I never knew how graceful she is.” Commented Lan Xichen who was walking with Wen Qing joined them.

Their swords made a loud clash making everyone look at the pair and saw that while Wuxian had his sword to Kagome’s neck, she had hers right at his chest, just above his heart. “It’s a draw.” He said snapping his fan close and made his way out to the field. “You two were amazing.” He said as Huaisang helped Kagome up who smiled and Wei Wuxian said loud enough, “Eh, we’re rusty. But did it feel good to work my muscles. Suibian is also quite happy.” As he slid his sword into his obi and then wrapped his arm around Kagome, lightly tugging her braid earning a glare making him smirk and Huaisang smiled at the twins.

**~A week later in Lotus Pier~**

“Are you sure?” Asked Kagome Zhèngyì, who had decide to mingle in the human world. Mikazuki also decided to take his human form and was enjoying making and selling teas and Kirara was curled up in her lap.

For the past week, Kagome has been nauseous, getting tired quickly, headaches and sore breasts. She had an idea but wanted to be sure. Kirara has also been sticking close and purring against her belly. Her familiar smiled and said, “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.” And the three looked up when they heard scrolls falling to see a shocked Huaisang standing the the doorway. “Huaisang?” Kagome asked, removing Kirara, standing up and made her way towards him. When she was in arm length, her husband suddenly smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. 

“We’re parents!” He said, over joyed, as he spun his wife around who laughed and said, “That we are.” Setting her down, he kissed her nose and said, “You’re amazing, My queen.” Kagome smiled and teased, “I’m your queen?” Huaisang smiled and said, “Of course. Let’s go tell the others. Zhèngyì, are you going to come?” He asked looked at the Qilin who shook his head and said, “I’m going to check on Wei Wuxian as per mistress’s request.” He nodded as Kirara mewed before jumping onto his head before the couple left.

“Where is Mikazuki?” Asked Huaisang and Kagome giggled and said, “He is selling tea.” “Ah, his tea is delicious and his bargaining skills are very scary.” He said earning a laugh as they walked into the main hall where they saw Wei Wuxian, and Lan Wangji at one of the side tables, with Jiang Cheng and now 4 month pregnant Sango at the head and the Nie couple sat down. “Finally, now we can eat.” Said Wei Wuxian as the servants started to bring in breakfast.

Halfway through, Kagome smiled and said, “As of today…I’m a week pregnant.” Shocking everyone but Wei Wuxian started to laugh and teased, “So he dose work…” With a slightly perverted smirk while Lan Wangji said, “Congratulations.” “Wei Wuxian, can you not be so crude? Also congratulations, you two.” Said Jiang Cheng and Sango said, “Same.”

Mikazuki appeared and said causally, “Since Kagome and Wuxian are twins, their children will be half siblings and both have a chance of having twins.” With a playful smile on his face, shocking everyone making he laugh and said, “I have finished a new tea and I would like you all to sample it.” “S…sure.” Said Cheng, getting over his shock which amused the sword as he left, heading to the kitchen for a fresh pot of water to make the tea.


	19. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing the name of Liuyun from 'The Demon King who Chases his Wife'

**~4 months later~**

Jiang Cheng froze when he laid his eyes on his very tired wife and child. Sango smiled softly and said, “Come and meet you daughter.” “A…daughter?” He asked as he came over and carefully sat beside Sango who gave him the tiny bundle. He carefully held her with one arm as he ran a finger over her fist which she grabbed and a smile appeared. He felt his eyes watering as he hugged his daughter to his chest and said, “Xiaolian. Her name is Xiaolian.” “Our Little Lotus.” Said Sango as he smiled before bending down and kissed her before standing up and placing his daughter down in her crib. As he did, he noticed the white dragon symbol in the middle of her chest. He smiled at his daughter, kissing her forehead, before going over to his wife who was already asleep and fell asleep as well.

**~Just outside Xingtai, Qinghe during winter~**

“Oh you poor thing,” said Kagome as she picked up a poorly wrapped, 4 month old baby boy who was in a basket on the side of the road with a thin blanket causing his snow white hair to stand out. She immediately took off her fur scarf and wrapped the baby in it as she scanned him over with her qi, finding that he was and was very close to death. So she gently and carefully started to heal him as she held him close to her chest, “Kagome!” She heard Huaisang call as he pulled his horse up and dismounted and came over looking worried. “I’m fine…but look what I found.” She said with a smile as his eye widen at the sight of the baby boy she was holding. He came closer and asked, “He was abandoned?” Seeing the basket and she said, “I am assuming so. If we didn’t come this way, he would have died.” He nodded and said gently, “Let’s get home quickly then so we can get him check out.” She nodded before Huaisang easily picked her up and placed her on her horse as he grabbed their rains and resumed walking making her smiled. “Thank you, husband.” Huaisang smiled at her and said, “My wife.” Making her giggle as the fell into a quiet conversation

**~The Unclean Realm~**

Huaisang looked down at the orphan and gently tapped a close fist which grabbed onto his finger and said, “His grip is strong.” “I want to adopt him as our son.” Said Kagome who had a different softness in her eyes that he had seen in so many mothers eyes as her hand came to rest on her small bulge. She was currently 4 months pregnant with their first child. He met her beautiful blue eyes before smiling and said, “I was thinking the same thing.” Making her smile and said, “You name him then.” He looked back at the sleeping baby and after a few minutes said, “His birth name is Nie Changze and his courtesy name will be Liuyun.” Earning a surprised gasp from his wife who gave him a grateful smile and said, “It’s perfect. I can’t wait for brother to meet him.” Kagome then felt tired all of a sudden and yawned as she made her way to the bed and crawled under the covered. Huaisang carefully freed his finger before bending down to kiss his head and whispered, “Sleep well, son.” Before blowing out the candles with his air and joined his wife in bed. Kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, a hand resting on her bulge, the younger Nie soon followed his wife in sleep….until a few hours later when Changze woke up, crying exposing the soon to be parents to parenthood.

**~The Next Day~**

Huaisang looked up suddenly when he heard Kagome gasp and asked, “What?” “His eyes!” she said and he came over to look at Changze and his own widen. Changze had rich deep blue eyes, lighter that Kagome’s and he smiled as he took the baby who giggled and said, “Our son is a special one.” Before returning to his desk, settling his son on his lap and laughed when he grabbed his paint brush and giggled.

**~A full week later ~**

“It seems like we know who the thunder beast is.” Said Wei Wuxian as he cradled his twin, her qi automatically latching onto his. Huaisang held Changze who had a tiger symbol that had lighten bolts around it. He nodded and said, “ I wondered if the dragons knew what was going to happen.” He nodded as the two males left the room to see a worried Wen Ning, a concerned Nie Mingjue and Lan WangJi. “They are both fine. Changze is sleeping and Kagome’s recovering her qi from Brother in law.” Said Huaisang making the men relax.

Nie Mingjue said, “Now he is truly are Nie. You are going to make him your heir?” The group started to walk and Kagome said, “Not quite. When our little one is born and the two of them are older, we’ll ask them.” As she got even more comfortable in her twin’s arms making Ying chuckle and said, “Welcome back, little sister.” “Only by a minutes.” Shot back Kagome playfully leading the two siblings into a small bickering match, much to the amusement of their guest.


End file.
